


奥迪托雷的画像

by frona



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dorian Gray Fusion, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:20:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 42,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24354223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frona/pseuds/frona
Summary: 道林的人物性格是无法复制的，所以这是个截然不同的故事，没有什么黑化不黑化，只是个灵感来源。
Relationships: Ezio Auditore da Firenze/Leonardo da Vinci
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	1. E

**Author's Note:**

> 道林的人物性格是无法复制的，所以这是个截然不同的故事，没有什么黑化不黑化，只是个灵感来源。

1.E  
  
如今他还记得什么呢？他记得风和阳光一道涌入敞开的窗。潮湿的暖风毫不羞怯地掀开窗帘，时明时暗的阳光懒散地紧贴地面。风是那样的热情，在它不断的撩拨下，薄纱般的白色窗帘就像海浪般上下翻涌；而那明媚的、盛夏时分的炙热阳光在它触及之处点起了火。他记得燃烧的火，记得覆盖在自己鼻梁上的细密汗珠，那是一个被烧着了的夏天。  
  
还有那块暗红色的背景布，像是被葡萄酒浸湿的红色地毯。他站在那块背景布前，微仰下巴，身体重心被放在了右脚处，双臂自然地垂下。画家说，找个舒服的姿势。不过没有什么姿势是真正舒服的，因为他不能动。尽管画家说少许小动作影响不了什么，但他年少气盛，非要证明自己有那本事。他记得那种无趣、苦闷的感觉，窗外花园里的昆虫鸣个不休，只叫他感觉烦闷。他又闷又气，气自己争强好胜，气自己的身体不肯支持自己的毅力。好歹时间不长，一次只站那么一小会儿。他想，大概是自己的母亲做了关照，若是换成其他人，说不定要站过一整个中午，他没法想象那是怎样一种酷刑，坐着或许会好点吧。  
  
休息的时候，他总是要去看看进度的。他会假装自己毫不疲惫，将每个动作都做得极度自然。但走了两步，就按捺不住了，要加快脚步绕到画布后，看看自己在画笔下究竟是个什么模样。起先，画像还没成形的时候，他左看右看也看不出个所以然来，后来，他算是领略到画家的才干了。他忍不住要惊叹一声，又怕自己的大惊小怪会暴露无知，便干咳一声，装作若无其事，心里却想，这总归还是值得的。站了那么久，受了那么多罪，要是给他看到一张平庸之作，他保准会将这画室从内到外都给砸个干净。  
  
那时，这种想法是多么的平常啊。他是那么的年轻，那样多的时间任其挥霍。他喜欢尝试各种各样的新鲜事物，佛罗伦萨几乎没法满足他了。他母亲玛丽亚说，行行好吧，你这个荒躁的年轻人，别再满大街挥洒你那无处安放的精力了，不如随我去见个画家，让他替你画一张画像。  
  
于是，他就跟着她走了。对于绘画，他只略知皮毛，兴趣不高，少时因头脑发热一时决定学习的热情已经褪去了，如今若是让他拿起画笔，他只会在画布上瞎捣蛋。对于母亲的建议，他倒是很有兴趣。不过后来想起的时候他觉得，若是母亲在其他时候提起这件事，他可能不会答应，他实在是被这漫长无聊的夏日害得慌了神，才会在那天上午跟着母亲踱过佛罗伦萨的大街小巷。他们一同慢悠悠地走过露天市场，在市井嘈杂中眯起双眼。他母亲的长裙几乎要拖了地，在他的足前晃晃悠悠。她领他走到街边一幢不起眼的建筑前，敲敲门。等候门开的那会儿，他母亲说，那画家很年轻，他们两个年轻人可以找些共同话题，交个朋友。  
  
随后，那扇门便给人从里头打开了。画家果真很年轻。见面之前，他曾一度后悔自己答应了母亲，因为他怕自己将要面对的是个迂腐又古怪的艺术家，他可不知道怎么跟那些人打交道，都令他有些退却了。不过，门内那个画家的身上显然不存在那种迂腐，他打扮得体，金发梳得整齐，在骄阳下显得闪亮。“啊，我亲爱的莱昂纳多，”他母亲给了画家一个拥抱，“好久不见。”然后，他们一边交谈，一边往里走。门内是个小庭院，种着些花花草草，都生得枝繁叶茂。  
  
过了片刻，她才想起要介绍他，便将他往自己身前一推，说那是莱昂纳多，这是艾吉奥。他们互相笑笑，这就算认识了。接着，他母亲又谈起了作画的事，画家便带他们往画室走。他母亲和画家谈话的时候，他心不在焉，四处张望，半个字也没听进去。他所见的，便是后来残存在他记忆中的难以磨灭的景象，不过那时还没有那块红色的背景布，而且那时，画室似乎刚经历了一段时间的搁置。  
  
画家说，作画得花上一些时间，他们每天抽取一点时间出来，双方都不会太累。“莱昂纳多喜欢精雕细琢，”他母亲说，“而艾吉奥最不缺的就是时间。”她对画家表现出绝对的信任，当天，她就把他留在了画家那儿，自己离开了。她离开之后，他竟有些忐忑不安，仿佛身处危险境地，又不知危险何时降临那样不自在。  
  
很快地，最初见到画家时那种欣喜就荡然无存了。“交个朋友”，困难至极。他仿佛又面对着父亲的客人们了，面对那些连名字都颇具权威性的达官贵人，他总是显得很拘谨，要时刻注意礼貌。不过那是自选的，而在画家面前，这种拘谨是不由自主的，仿佛他一个不小心，就会给家族蒙羞似的。这当然没有必要，然而他无法自控，因为这个画家叫他捉摸不透。  
  
画家很神秘，若要用什么来比喻他，那便是一本晦涩的书籍。初读之下仿佛有所感悟，其后又发现那只是模糊的印象，若想真正将它读懂，可得费一番力气了。他们相处的时间不长，每天只有短暂的一小会儿，他对画家的了解也仅停留在表面，甚至，可能连表面都没摸到。画家不是个肤浅之人，在进一步的相互了解之前，他们只能以礼相待。这样的相处模式令他心生畏惧，止不住地想要逃离，却从未实现过。每一次，他都打算一走了之，再也不到这间画室来，第二天，他却又乖乖地回来了。恐怕是那张画作将他给彻彻底底地拴住了，但他口是心非，自然是不愿意承认的。  
  
他在摆姿势的时候，有时要偷偷地往画家那儿瞥一两眼，看看画家在认真工作时是个什么状态。和他想象的一样，那张脸孔在作画的时候是全神贯注的，显示出一种庄严肃穆。表情偶有转变，时而眉头微蹙，时而抿紧嘴唇，时而皱起鼻子来，仿佛犯了什么错误。画家画得专注，也忘了热，忘了这夏天的烈日是多么的热情似火。整间画室就像一个熔炉，连肉眼都能瞧见空气中的滚滚热浪，在阳光照射下，漂浮着灰尘的空气仿佛着火了，变成了粘稠的热雾浪。画家的脸侧、脖子上都是汗水，亮晶晶的，他也不例外。画家神游在外，他则不愿开口，只得忍受这炙热。时间一长，竟也习惯了，说不定画家会误以为他喜欢流汗呢。  
  
休息的时候，他们会坐到窗边，有时到庭院里散散步。说是散步，也不过是沿着廊道来回踱个几圈。除画室外，这儿还是有不少房间的，但他没有进过别的房间，也不知道那里头是什么。一次他向画家问起，画家说还有几间工作室，他这才知道，画家不仅仅是画家，果真应了他的预感，这个莱昂纳多就像个谜，有着太多的秘密。这次谈话过后，他忍不住想去探个究竟，但都没能找到机会。于是，这事就压在了他的心头，要在寂静无声的时候偷偷钻出来撩拨他，让他心痒。那些工作室又是用来做什么的呢？母亲可能知道，但他想自己找出答案，他的冒险欲望蠢蠢欲动，怂恿着他。但最终，他还是没能寻到机会，因为画家总是和他在一起，那晃眼的、宛如夕阳的一头金发始终伴在他的身边。  
  
正如他母亲在一开始所说的那样，画家喜欢精雕细琢，因而进度十分缓慢。但时间一长，他开始觉得那不仅仅是追求完美而导致的缓慢了，莱昂纳多就是画得慢，他想。怪不得他在这之前从未听过有其他人提起过这个名字，他父亲的客人偶尔会在餐桌上谈论起这类事，他们要赶赶庸俗的潮流，要为自己的女儿或是妻子多画些像。他们提起的那些个名字，他一个也记不住，不过若是再度提起，他准会有印象。没有莱昂纳多，他敢肯定。或许唯一的原因就是莱昂纳多画得太慢罢，若真要比起来，他敢说莱昂纳多的画工足以让其他人在夜晚蜷缩着哭泣。  
  
这么一想，他便对当下的境况有了新的认知，忍不住要在心里暗暗地沾沾自喜起来。这说不定还是种殊荣呐，出自神秘的莱昂纳多之手，那画像的价值恐怕无法用金钱来衡量。但殊荣归殊荣，照样无法驱散过程的苦闷和炎热。他曾经试了很久，才找出这么一个既让画家满意，又让自己感到舒服的动作。但如今这个动作怎么都跟舒服搭不上边了，日复一日，他仰着下巴，站在那儿，觉得自己就像个任人摆布的傻子。窗外的鸟鸣、风吹起纸张的沙沙声，还有画家偶尔取物时的衣物窸窣声组成了声音的背景，有时，他注意到耳畔还有忽远忽近的鼎沸人声，这才意识到自己原来还在佛罗伦萨的街头。待在这画室里的时候，他老是产生一种错觉，以为自己正在某个遗世孤立的地方，比如某个偏僻的小岛，某处寂静的乡下地方。虽然背景音从未间断，但一切都令他感觉很安静，因为没人说话，他们之间的交流少得可怜。  
  
有一次，他母亲问起他关于画像的事，问他和画家相处得怎么样。“莱昂纳多……”他仰起头，在阳光下眯起眼睛，有些头昏脑胀，许久，他思考完毕了——其实压根没作思考，才继续说，“莱昂纳多是个很有教养的人。”  
  
毕竟是将他生养长大的人，他母亲一眼就能看出他是在敷衍了事。于是她说：“和他打交道对你有好处。”  
  
“但是，母亲，我们之间几乎没有交流。”  
  
她说，那是因为还不到时候。这话，她说得神秘兮兮，含混不清。在他看来，母亲是故意为之。他将这想象成一个游戏，她是否正和什么人打着赌呢？赌他能不能和那神秘的画家成为朋友？后来，连他的兄弟姐妹也要问他这件事，他便更确信自己陷入赌局了。费德里克假装毫不在乎，漫不经心地提了一句，他也报以漫不经心的回复；克劳迪娅假装不屑一顾，还要专门跑来取笑他，说他就是个纳西索斯。只有他那年幼的弟弟佩德鲁奇奥还算正常，不过，他年纪太小，而且很单纯，说不定连什么叫打赌都不知道呐。总之，确认自己身陷赌局后，和画家在一起的时光变得更加难熬了，他总感觉自己的每一个动作、每一句话都会影响画家和他的关系。他屡次尝试打开话题，更进一步地改善他们的关系，但又唯恐自己一出口就会冒犯人家。人们常说他有着一副好口才，殊不知那只在女士和小人面前才有作用，他讨好女士，讽刺小人，这两点的确十分出色，但他从未碰上过像莱昂纳多那样的人呐，什么招数到了画家面前都不再顶用了，而他又不愿寻求他人帮助，只得等着，等待母亲说的那个时机降临。  
  
无疑，他是想和画家交朋友的，因为他认定自己的兄弟姐妹们都赌他会失败。但除了要令他们感到挫败之外，还有他个人的因素。在内心深处，他想要了解这个画家，了解除了“莱昂纳多”这个名字之外的其他东西。他想打开其他几扇工作室的门，踏入画家的其他领地。有时他会幻想那些工作室里藏着什么，画家还有几重身份呢？独自一人的时候，画家会做什么呢？可能会走进那些神秘的工作室里，揭下画家的面具，换上另一个身份。想得越多，他便越是想和画家成为朋友，却也越是踌躇不前。这情况从未有过，他觉得自己是被卷进了漩涡，这漩涡的根基，是他的画像。


	2. L

2.L  
  
他所面对的，是一个繁复的工程，就像搭建一个精美的模型，需要极尽细心和柔情，要将木头和金属当成蝴蝶。画布比木头和金属更为脆弱，随随便便就能将它摧毁，甚至一阵大一些的风，就能叫他前功尽弃。作画的时候，莱昂纳多是沉静的。  
  
他的心就像一汪镜水，是无风的湖面，但明镜下还是有着丰富的自然生态的，偶尔有一尾鱼游近水面，就要泛起丝丝波纹，那是灵感乍现的时候。更多时候，他什么也不思考。他的意识就这么安静地躺在他的身体里，动也不动。从他发现自己的天赋开始，他就是如此处事的。他工作的时候，就表现出一种不符合年龄的冷静来。他已经习惯自己所塑造的这个静谧场景了。  
  
所以，当一颗小石子在这湖面上溅起水花时，这延续多年的平和场景被摧毁了。莱昂纳多发现，要维持这湖面的平静是多么的困难，从那颗小石子坠下开始，湖面就不停地迎来阵风，要泛起微波，要搅动起小浪花来。但莱昂纳多并不责怪那颗石子，因为他知道它迟早要来，却没想到如此突然，就像一个不速之客。  
  
奥迪托雷夫人请他为她的儿子画一副像，这是她很早就提起过的，后来又在只言片语中提过几次，都不太确定。时间一久，莱昂纳多就将它抛到脑后了，还隐约有点高兴，因为他这会儿没有作画的念头。但某一天，她却突然将她的儿子给带上门来了，没有任何预兆。奥迪托雷家的艾吉奥。他们见面的一瞬，莱昂纳多就想，就这样吧，都见鬼去吧，我要画他。  
  
这颗小石子便砸下来了，奥迪托雷家的艾吉奥。他还是男孩的年纪，有如夏日朝阳。他站在那儿，即使不说话，不动作，也散发着活力。奥迪托雷夫人将他领来之前，莱昂纳多都以为他不过是又一个浪荡成性的富家子弟，因为莱昂纳多听过他的名字。奥迪托雷家的艾吉奥。谁不知道艾吉奥呀，整座城市都认识他，恐怕连街头的毛头小子们都能喊出他的名字，因为他们的父母亲正是最喜欢掺合流言蜚语的那波人，他们喜欢在茶余饭后凑到一起，走进唾沫横飞的战场，说得天花乱坠，浑身上下散发着一股不容置疑的气质，仿佛他们将城市里每个居民的鬼事情都握在手中了。艾吉奥可是他们那战场里的常客，他们说起他的时候，总要露出一副痛心疾首的表情，以“他父亲是个多么好的人啊”作为开头，然后便叽叽喳喳地批判开了，要指责他油嘴滑舌，伤风败俗。但他到底做了什么坏事呢?他只不过是做自己，就要被推到风口浪尖上，所幸他自己并不在意这一点。（人家又要说他厚颜无耻了。）  
  
莱昂纳多对他的印象，也就这么多。莱昂纳多倒不认为这是错的，是值得批判的。莱昂纳多从不走进平民们的战场，因为他怕自己也是被批判的对象之一。不过，在热热闹闹的市场里，在鱼龙混杂的酒馆里，免不了要听到自己并没打算听的事。比如谁谁家的女儿不孕不育，谁谁家的顶梁柱倒下了，还有那个艾吉奥.奥迪托雷，又跟哪个好姑娘眉来眼去了。最后总要以一句“哎，年轻人啊”的感叹收尾，仿佛他们掌握了真理，却不知道怎么送出去那样。久而久之，听众多多少少也是有点受影响的，但真相多半是截然不同的。因而，和艾吉奥有所接触之后，那些闲言碎语造成的旧印象，便在莱昂纳多心里消失殆尽了。  
  
艾吉奥哪里油嘴滑舌呢？并没有嘛，反倒还显得有些笨拙。或许面对姑娘的时候，他会变得油嘴滑舌，但姑娘是一回事，其他人是另一回事。现在的他，反倒反映了真实的他，他绝不是个油嘴滑舌的人。但莱昂纳多看出，连他自己都没能意识到这一点，显得拘谨扭捏。莱昂纳多不说穿，因为他自己也是如此。  
  
他不知所措，这点要是被他的朋友们知道了，肯定要嘲笑他一番。他们会说，没想到莱昂纳多‘摔进坑里去了’。他的确是摔进坑里去了，现在还跌在那儿，站不起来，也没人能帮他一把。若艾吉奥.奥迪托雷是自己来的，莱昂纳多就没有那么多顾虑了，但他是跟着奥迪托雷夫人一起来的。而莱昂纳多敬重奥迪托雷夫人。  
  
但自控是一件难事，莱昂纳多可以控制许多事，他一直致力于研究人体的奥秘，寻找极限。有时，他会尝试控制自己的睡眠，或是控制进食，用自己的身体做各式各样的实验。但是，他暂且还没有发现该如何控制一种感情。诚然，人们可以压抑情感，在悲伤的时候忍住眼泪，在愤恨的时候压下怒火。但悲伤依旧潜行，愤怒照样滋长，很难将其驱逐。每一次，当艾吉奥在那块暗红色的画布前站定，按照指示调整姿势的时候，莱昂纳多便感觉自己口干舌燥。有时他要上前去，伸出手，压在那年轻人的肩头，帮着调整角度。其实他大可不必那样做，他也不应该那样做，因为他的手掌由此变得滚烫，火从手心窜起，使连他心里头的湖面都要灼烧起来了。然后，他回到画布前，转身的时候忍不住要微笑一下，像个得了礼物的小孩。作画的时候，他的心便跳得厉害。  
  
他就这么像个毛头小子那样，时而忐忑，时而烦闷，既期盼又害怕。这是他未曾有过的。薄暮疾雨的黄昏，他坐在画室里，坐在那张画布前，端详着已经成形了的画作。窗外雨声阵阵，夕阳不在，窗内一片昏暗。他要凑得很近，才能勉强看清自己的作品。这昏沉的光线反倒为画作添了色，让画中之人看上去栩栩如生。画像还有许多空白未填，但画中之人的脸孔已经十分生动了。他凑得很近，仿佛真的与之面对面那样。他的一只手不受控制地抬起，想要去触摸，却又忽地缩回来，猛然意识到这只是一张画。失望之情涌上心头，他起身走到窗边，将窗子打开一条缝，像是在窥视窗外的光线。细丝一样的雨偶尔钻进来，落在他的脸上，湿乎乎的泥土味也一道钻了进来，这都让他愈发清醒。但他还是忍不住要频频回过头去看，昏暗之中，画像中的身影模糊不清。他又看得失了神，恍惚之间以为自己在梦中。最后，他只得长叹一口气，收拾收拾，将画室的门给关上。  
  
他有几间不同的工作室，分别作其他用途。他的聪明是从小就有所显现的，小时候，他的母亲说，他的头脑里隐藏着那样多的奥秘，叫她捉摸不透。她是他的母亲，但从未真正地了解过他，这不是她的错，因为没有人能够真正地了解莱昂纳多，就连他自己也时常犯迷糊。他无法用什么词来形容自己，也无法确切地说出自己的职业，他同哪类人都有往来，在哪个阶层都有朋友。他的身体里仿佛居住着许多灵魂，在不同的时间地点扮演不同的角色。因此，生命对他而言是精彩的。和常人相比，他的双眼总能瞧见更多东西，双耳总能听到更多声音，他也能够理解、接纳更多东西。但就这样一个充满智慧的人，也要‘摔进坑里去’。因为曾有观点是这样说的，智慧的人总是比其他人更为忧郁，因为少有人能够站在他们身边。  
  
几次见面之后，他发现艾吉奥像是对他的工作室起了兴趣。最初抓住这迹象的时候，他是高兴的，但很快就又变得忧郁了。他多想和他成为朋友啊，这样一个漂亮的、散发着活力的年轻人。但莱昂纳多害怕面对自己的真实想法，他知道，若是他们真成为了朋友，他又要觉得不满足，变得贪心了。他怕自己一旦索取起来，就不知道怎么停止了。因而，他只能将自己的这种情思寄托在画像上。一有空闲时间，他就到画室里去，失神地看着那画像，看得入了迷。有时，他会觉得有些细节需要修改，便拿起画笔，但迟迟不再有下一个动作。仅凭脑中印象来更改画作是一件困难的事，他多想艾吉奥此刻就站在他面前啊，他发誓他什么也不会做，就像平常那样作画。但这可能性微乎其微。他们从未更改过见面的时间，总是正午时分，炎热明亮的正午时分。阳光在那个时候最为耀眼，庭院里的碧绿植物几乎要被烤得卷曲。他们都很热。艾吉奥站在背景布前，汗珠在他的额间闪闪发亮。莱昂纳多看着，感觉滚烫的气息在口舌间翻滚。有多次，他几乎连画笔都拿不稳了。  
  
独自一人看着画像的时候，这滚烫的气息又重新凝聚起来，被他吞咽了下去，缓慢地滑过他的喉咙。虽说傍晚时分是阴凉的，但他又流汗了。他将头发拢到脑后去，用一根红绳扎起来。画中之人也扎着一根红绳，他仿佛由此变成了他。丝丝凉风拂过他的脖颈，他注视画中人，那显眼的一抹红色，那自嘴唇间划过的一道白色伤疤，那双琥珀般的眼睛。他开始幻想艾吉奥.奥迪托雷的种种，幻想艾吉奥不曾在他面前展示过的一面，幻想那个存在于市井流言里的浪荡子形象。最后，他发出一声呻吟，别过头去，离开了画室，将门给锁上了。  
  
站在庭院里，他仰望夜空中的点点繁星，总算是冷静下来了。思考助他分散注意力，他便再度投入其他工作中。有一次，奥迪托雷夫人前来拜访，她看着那画像，说那已经完成得差不多了。“还有一些细节上的问题要处理，”他说。  
  
对于他们是否成为了朋友，她倒是不问，尽管她曾偷偷跟他表态说，说她认为他能够影响艾吉奥。她说他是个聪明的年轻人，只是太爱玩，她希望和他相处能够让那年轻人变得内敛一些。很显然，在她交代给他的这件事上，他失败了。因为，在莱昂纳多看来，去影响一个人，就是将自己的灵魂给了他，他的激情，他的美德，便都像是借来的了，他成了别人音乐的回声。*注（《道林格雷的画像》原文中的观点。） 而且，使莱昂纳多着迷的，正是艾吉奥本来的样子。一想到艾吉奥可能会在日后发生改变，一想到艾吉奥会逐渐变得和那些达官贵人们一样世俗，莱昂纳多便感到痛苦万分。他想让时间就这么停留在这一刻，可纵使他有着再多的聪明才智，也无法和时间对抗。  
  
他就这么沉浸在矛盾之中，眼睁睁地看着本该平静的湖面起了浪。在看不见的隐秘角落里，他嘲笑自己的怯懦，指责自己陷入本不该有的痛苦中，让自己变得一团糟。他更加费心费力地投入其他研究，用算数几何来分散注意力。他发现，一旦投身到研究中去，他便不再为画像的事感到苦闷了。于是，他愈发在其他研究上投入大量的精力和时间，他再一次地做起了睡眠实验。但睡眠实验偶尔是不成功的，于是，在经历大量的劳累工作和糟糕的睡眠之后，那天中午作画之时，他不慎失手打翻了颜料盘，就这样，画像上出现了一大块污迹，就像一片洁白的雪地中猛然出现一串脏脚印似的。  
  
他们都愣住了。艾吉奥愣了一会儿，从背景布前跑了过来。他还呆滞地坐着，手指上沾着颜料，过了许久才有反应。“我可以……”他踌躇着开口，“我可以修复，真的。”  
  
只有天神才知道，此刻他的心中有多恐惧。他多怕艾吉奥会生气，那样多的时间，那样多本来能在街头挥霍的潇洒时光，那么多站着一动不动的烦闷时刻，就这样被白白地浪费掉了，得到的只有一张被他亲手毁了的画像。而艾吉奥似乎也呆住了，久久没有回答，最后支吾着说他相信他能够修复。  
  
但莱昂纳多没有试着去修复，那一刻，他就下定了决心。艾吉奥离开之后，他叫来了信差，自己则写起信来。他在信中写道，奥迪托雷夫人，由于一些不便告知的个人原因，他无法再为艾吉奥作画了。他相信奥迪托雷夫人能够理解，也相信艾吉奥会将画像污损一事告知于她。信差带着信离开了，而他走进画室，看着那被损毁了一般的画像，久久未有动静。  
  
最后，他闭上眼睛，发出了一声叹息。


	3. E

3.E  
  
事情发生得突然，几乎没有征兆，他便被告知不必再去画室了。暂且不提别的，这件事倒是消除了他的一个疑惑，那便是他压根就没有身陷赌局。他母亲表示了遗憾，建议他找个时间去拜访画家。他兄弟费德里克在一次对话中提及此事，开玩笑说是他将画家给吓跑了。他跟着他兄弟一起笑，心里头却不大是滋味。  
  
他迟迟未去拜访画家，尽管他很想知道原因。他猜多半是那污损的缘由，画家或许是累了，又或是对整件事失去了兴致。有一次，他在雾蒙蒙的清晨信步走过街头，走到画室附近的露天市场里，便停下脚步。时间尚早，天色还未真正亮堂起来，街上只有零星几个漫步者，摊贩倒是来得早，将新鲜的水果整整齐齐地摆到摊位上去，按照色彩分类，他们在那一瞬间成为了天赋异禀的艺术家。他自己呢，则买一个苹果，将冷冰冰的光滑表面贴在嘴唇上，却不张口咬下去，仿佛在亲吻它。他走出人们的视线，来到不引人注目的地方，远远地看着那栋建筑那扇门。真奇怪，从前，他并不大乐意去那间画室，但现在却像个偷窥者那样看着。偷窥者是要隐藏在阴影里的，所以他们不会上前，尽管他们心里很想。他看着那扇门，既希望它被打开，又害怕它被打开。他希望看见画家，又害怕被画家瞧见。他对偷窥者这个称呼感到满意，凝视着那道门的时候，他觉得自己也在凝视着秘密。  
  
他自然不必去做一个偷窥者，因为大多数东西对他而言都是垂手可得。他的生活很富足，也没有太多的事需要他去拼搏。他习惯生活在这种环境里，习惯生活在自信之中。他从未想过自己会处于弱势，也就没有想过如今他会变成一个偷窥者了。不过，他只当过那么一次偷窥者，因为他还保有自制力。  
  
足有整整一个半月，他频繁地参加舞会，跟在父亲身旁一同接待自外而来的客人，偶尔也学着管理家族事务。四处参加舞会成了种糟糕体验，从前他还是乐意的，现在却只觉得烦躁，却又避不开，还得防止别人说闲话，便只能强颜欢笑，装得还和从前一样。连他自己也说不清是什么部分发生了改变，当他看着那些打扮得光鲜亮丽的贵人，看着浓妆艳抹的夫人们相互谄媚的时候，他便打心底产生一种逃避的欲望来。他逃到阳台上，却发现那儿也站了人，只得回到大厅的人群中，才显得不那么尴尬。若是有相识的人前来搭话，他也心不在焉，敷衍了事，一心只想独处。烛火金红，觥筹交错，欢声笑语此起彼伏，纸醉金迷，本该是多么的吸引人啊。那些礼貌的贵族小姐，她们的明眸皓齿就像珍珠，发丝间像是点缀着星光，衣裙则散发着花儿的香气；那些散发着朝气的年轻男人，趁大家一不注意，就要相互交头接耳，然后为某事偷笑起来，那硬朗的下巴线条绷得紧紧的，实在好看。从前，他也是他们中的一员，但现在，看着他们的时候，他却只想到另一个人。他想，若是那个画家也在这儿，会是怎样一番模样呢？画家的金发会倒映着流动的烛火，会被染成蜜色。这儿也有金发的小姐，但画家的美和她们的美是截然不同的。  
  
画家的美——他想——不仅仅是骨肉上的美。画家很有学识，虽然从未卖弄过，但他看得出这一点。画家的谈吐、举手投足都暗示着那种非凡的学识。于是，漂亮的事物落到画家身上，便成了一种美丽。画家将漂亮变成了一种美丽。  
  
而里头的大多数人，尽管他们也学习各种艺术，却都将艺术浪费掉了。他们将知识用在装腔作势上，将知识用在打扮外表上。谈起事情的时候，他们都迫不及待地要发表自己的观点，想搞得人尽皆知，仿佛要全世界都知道他们是有想法的人似的。但他们的想法也是从其他人那里学来的。他们费劲心力，让自己看上去很美，但他们的思想却不符合他们的外表美，若是深入他们的思想，就会发现他们和街边的屠夫没什么区别，他们只不过是有钱的屠夫。若是让屠夫穿上华贵的衣服，效果也是一样的，就是得花点时间学习表面上的礼仪。而表面上的礼仪是不需要思考的。  
  
参加的舞会越多，看见的人与事越多，他就越想念画家。他是多么想念那间窄小的画室啊，想念那窗棂上金箔般的阳光。休息的时候，他们就有一搭没一搭地谈着话，他说得不多，因为没什么可说的。他倾听画家的言语，有时听不太明白，因为他对绘画不甚了解。一次画家说：“其实，画人像最好选个阴天，因为明暗对比强烈的光影对绘画是不利的，太阳光和烛火这类强烈的光线，若真要画出来，是显得庸俗的。”  
  
“那为什么不选个阴天呢？”他问，“而且，这画并不庸俗。”  
  
“因为任何事物都不能走极端。”  
  
画家想表达什么意思呢？他想不出个所以然来。这类对话出现过许多次，当时觉得尴尬，只得点头赞同，心里上下忐忑，如今却又怀念了起来。他幻想自己和画家一起参加舞会，他们要偷偷地从人群里溜走，到一个无人的阳台上去。画家想说什么，就说什么吧，就算要滔滔不绝地说上一整夜关于绘画的事，他也会耐心地倾听。那些晦涩难懂的话语自画家的齿间被吐露，就成了珍珠了。同样的话若是借俗人之口说出，却又显得像泥沙。他在不知不觉中对画家着了迷。  
  
这段日子对他而言就像一条思想的渡船，他坐在这条渡船上，要到岸上去。到了后来，他的思想突然变得清晰起来了，他上了岸，脚踏实地。他忍不住要想，难道他们之间还存在着什么顾虑吗？如果他再去找画家，那就是他自己要去的，而不是被母亲介绍去的。“母亲”这个中间人已经不复存在了。一段关系结束之后，就要生出另一段关系，这另一段关系是全新的。想通之后，他觉得豁然开朗，接连几日都兴奋不已。于是，他在一个黯淡的黄昏之中走上了街头，沿着那条他一度很熟悉的路线行走。是个阴天，暮色昏沉，好像要下雨，但他走得慢悠悠，先前的勇气又变成了迟疑。他还不知道画家放弃作画的原因呢，如果那原因里有他本人的因素怎么办呢？如果画家是因为对他感到了厌倦，才放弃作画怎么办呢？那他岂不是自讨苦吃吗？他想着想着，就走到了那栋不起眼的建筑前。他站到门口，这回倒是没有犹豫，抬起手就敲。  
  
许久没有回应，门被紧紧地关着。画家大概是出去了吧，他又是失望，又是如释重负，还要在心里暗暗地嘲笑自己。看，这场面是多么可笑啊。他被自嘲弄得挫败万分，正打算转身离去，门却又有了动静，他的脚步便止住了，心里顿时涌现出惧意。门被打开，画家的脸孔出现在了门后，看到那张脸孔的一瞬间，他便失了神，也不知道开口。画家惊讶地喊了一声他的名字，他才反应过来，挤出一个微笑，说自己路过这里，便想来看看。  
  
画家请他进门。于是，他第一次在黄昏时分走进了这栋建筑，走进了小庭院。花草都被遮蔽在阴影中了，在微凉的夜风中轻轻地摇曳着。也是第一次，他走进了画室之外的另一扇门。门内是一间更显宽敞的房间，显然也是用于工作研究的。里头有两个书架，上头整整齐齐地摆了些书卷。房间正中有一张桌子，上头也堆满了各种纸张和卷轴，烛台散发着明亮的光线。“我先前在这里阅书，”画家说，“原谅我吧，我没有作任何准备，因我不知你要前来。”  
  
“我打扰你了吗？”他笑起来，故作轻松地说。他的心因为自己这带点轻浮口吻的话语而使劲地跳动了起来。他是不是表现得有点鲁莽呢？但若是不这么说话，他就什么也说不出来了。  
  
“没有，我亲爱的朋友，你要茶吗？”  
  
“啊，不用了，我不会久留，”话一出口，他就后悔了，事实上，他很想久留，但又找不到一个具有说服力的理由，然后，他便想起了那副画像，于是又接着说，“我想看看那副画像，莱昂纳多。”  
  
他似乎是第一次在画家的脸上看到迟疑的表情。不过，首先是慌张，虽然稍转即逝，也被他给逮到了。其次才是迟疑，但画家开口的时候，其语气又叫人无法质疑。“不行，”画家斩钉截铁地拒绝了。  
  
“为什么，那是……”  
  
“我将它摧毁了。”  
  
不必言明，失望已经在他的脸上写明了。画家准是也瞧了个一清二楚，但什么也不说。他在先前试图塑造的平和氛围也顿时被破坏得一干二净。他一边体味着种说不出的恼怒，一边又觉得这是画家的个人权利，他没有理由去制止。“你将它扔掉了？”他问。  
  
“如果我早先知道你想要它，那我会将它送给你的，但我们多天未见，奥迪托雷夫人也从未提及此事，”画家沉静地说，“要茶吗？”  
  
画像被扔掉了。现在他的头脑里只剩下这件事了，他的画像被扔掉了，不复存在了。那是一件艺术品，尽管遭到了污损，但还是一件艺术品。画家为什么要这么干呢？难道那不是一幅心血之作吗？也许他们艺术家就是这样，容不得不完美的东西。可是，画室里不也散乱着很多潦草的素描和未完成的画作吗？怎就偏偏要扔掉他那一幅呢？想得越多，他就越是感到怒气冲冲，火似乎要从嗓子眼窜出来了。一瞬间地，什么礼貌，什么内敛，都被他统统抛到一旁去了，他几乎是有些气急败坏地喊了起来：“难道它就没有一点价值吗！”他站起身，摊开两手，摆出一副要讲明的姿势，“这才一个半月呢，莱昂纳多，而那画像，拖拖拉拉地画了近两个月还没能完成，这难道不是很讽刺吗！”  
  
“我不知你会前来取回它。”  
  
“那和我没关系，”他稳下心，又恢复了正常说话的语调，“得知那张画像在你心中形同废稿，我感觉很不是滋味，你当初为什么放弃修复它呢？我至今都不知道原因，这件事可称得上荒唐，我有权知道，并且我现在就要知道。”  
  
“我累了，那是唯一的原因，自同你告别至今，我再也没有进过画室，”画家的声音很沉稳，他从里头几乎听不出半丝感情，多么残忍的自制力啊。“我有许多工作要做，”画家继续说，“你大概不知道我去了米兰，要处理一些重要的事务，不久之前才刚回到佛罗伦萨，我的日子过得并不清闲。”  
  
他听出话里头带着讽刺意味，不知是故意要伤他的心，还是真的要嘲讽他一番。“这还是没能解释你扔掉画像的原因，”他说，“你真残酷。”  
  
然后，他站起身，使劲一下将坐皱了的上衣拉直。“我走了，”他撂下一句话，也不管画家是不是会回答，就快步走出了这间书房。他大步走过庭院，猛地一把推开大门，故意要发出响亮的声音。他多希望画家能追上来，告诉他方才的一切只是玩笑话，那画像还好端端的呢。甚至，他可以理解画家丢弃画像的行为，只要画家能追上来，挽留他。但这事并没有发生，等他走上街道，并且被落到鼻尖上的一滴雨珠惊吓了一下的时候，他回过头去看那扇门。这次可不是偷窥了，是光明正大地看，是心怀期盼地看。但那门一动未动，就这么虚掩着，门缝黑漆漆的，久未有人影出现。  
  
哎，他还能做什么呢？他站在那儿，又一滴雨落了下来。他觉得自己此刻沦落成了一个可怜人。如果他的心肠更硬一些，他就会跑得远远的，毕竟很快就会有一场大雨了。但他站立着，又陷入了踌躇的境地。


	4. L

4.L  
  
他并没有摧毁那画像，却也不再去看它。将信笺送出去的第二天，他将那遭到污损的画像推到一旁，用一块布将它给盖住了。于是，它便和这房间里的其他半成品及草稿混在了一起，成为了背景的一部分。起初几天，他在其他研究中沉迷，将诸多烦心事都忘得一干二净了。又一次，他的心如明镜止水。  
  
但那几日的平静是如此的奢侈，某天，天一亮，它就又回到他的心中了，就像一朵乌云，风雨欲来前集结在天边的乌云，昭示着沉重的响雷和倾盆大雨；又像禁忌的果实，无时不刻地引诱着他，要他走进花园，与蛇同舞。第四天，他去一位朋友家中作客，却觉食物寡淡无味，红酒有如白水。朋友问他被何事所扰，他便说是些不值一提的小事。朋友说，小事就是隐疾，若是置之不理，到最后就会变成大事的。  
  
他回去以后，朋友的话就一直在脑海中盘桓不去，催促他要赶紧作出一个选择。难道就没有折中的选择吗？肯定是有的，但那会儿，他就像一个在迷雾中撑篙的船夫，能找到一条路便是不幸中的万幸了，又怎会权衡利弊呢？于是他走进画室，将窗户敞开。又是午后，阳光灿烂明媚。他将画像推回到他习惯作画的地方，一把掀开那布，画像便又一次地展现在他面前。分明只过去四天，他却觉得像是过了整四个月似的，那色彩是多么陌生啊，他得费好大力气，才能将它从记忆的角落里挖出来。他要抓住理智的尾巴，抵抗住那诱惑。他的心由此泛起了一波新的浪潮，狂热的浪潮，他只看得到一个目标了。  
  
他修修补补，像是在治疗一名伤员，要细心，要专注。过了不久，他便从独自作画中找到了乐趣，找回了那种使他能够在任何场合都意气风发的信心。独处的时候，他成为了自己的主人，在有限的范围内随心所欲起来。还有什么东西能够管束他呢？他就尽管凭借心中所想作画好了，不会有人来打断他。虽说没能达到废寝忘食的忘我状态，却也是少有的专心了。渐渐地，污损便不再是污损了，最终只剩下画中人的面部。  
  
他凝视画中人的脸孔，久久没有抬手。脸孔只沾了一个污点，真要修补起来，对他而言是再简单不过的事。他看着，又眯缝起眼睛，仿佛能从中找到什么隐藏的秘密似的。艾吉奥.奥迪托雷有着一双琥珀色的眼睛，那双眼睛是迷人的，就算发着呆，也展现出一种仅在迷茫时才会展现的魅力来。但画中的双眼却显得平凡，这和他做模特时的拘谨有关，他的脸颊肌肉显得紧绷，嘴角的弧度过于严肃。若说整体，乍看之下已经很好了，却经不起琢磨。莱昂纳多对自己的画作越是了解，就越会带着批判性的眼光去看它。他细细地看着，要找出那个“缺失”的部分来。他深切认识到，既然奥迪托雷家没有人追究此事，那他可以不必将这幅画交出去了。它成为了他一个人的财产，他可以随意更改这幅画，多么离谱都行。  
  
自然，他不想改得多么离谱，也不愿在自己的画作上大刀阔斧地修改。他只想让那双眼睛更具神采，让那嘴角的弧度变得更柔和。先前，仅凭记忆更改画作是件难事，如今处于狂热状态中，却变得很简单了。连他自己都未意识到艾吉奥存留在他脑海中的形象是那样深刻，简直是活生生的，仿佛下一刻就要从他的记忆中走出来，像拨开迷雾那样显现在他的面前，呼喊他的名字。  
  
接连几日，他都抽出大量时间去画室。有时，他什么也不做，只是将椅子搬得远远地去端详那幅画。画像中的脸孔变得越来越接近他心中所想了，那双眼睛就像天空的倒影，那是黄昏和夜晚交接时的天空，有着黯淡的夕阳光，也有着迫不及待要抛头露面的点点繁星，它们闪烁着，要迷惑在夜空下驻足仰望的人。他有时候就这么看上许久，然后再凑过去改改，要它呈现他内心最完美的模样。  
  
期间，他的确出过一趟远门。旅途颠簸劳累，山区刚下过大雨，道路泥泞湿滑，更是拖慢马车的行路速度，费去他不少时间。一回到佛罗伦萨城，他便要往工作室赶，为的却不是一杯热茶，或是温暖干燥的衣物。他走进画室，发梢还是湿的呢，便急急忙忙地调起颜料来了。这种匆忙，在他的生命中还是第一次出现，而一切只不过是因为他在旅途中又产生了些微更改画作的想法罢了。  
  
于是，这画像便和他脑中的形象愈发重叠，也愈发栩栩如生了。这时已过去一个半月之久，夏天也即将走到尽头了，庭院里的草叶开始微微泛黄。尽管白日的阳光还是那样的热烈，却好像缺了点什么似的。太阳一隐去，皎洁的秋月就要爬上梢头，携来习习凉风，将夜晚点缀得凄清冰冷。沉闷的燥热不复存在，冷冰冰的秋雨就要接过它的圣职。接连几日天空阴沉，秋雨似近非近，像个让人不省心的宾客，大地准备好了一切，它却又说被什么事情给耽搁了，不知何时才能抵达。这天傍晚，莱昂纳多又走进了画室，要去取一些工具。他偶尔一瞥那画像，脚步便又止住了，他疑惑地发现，画像似乎起了些许变化。  
  
他清楚地记着自己更改过的每个细节，记得他最后一次见到它时的模样。画中人的表情本该是柔和的，现在却不再柔和了，眉眼之间甚至还透着些微忿怒。这不禁让他心生困惑，凑近了去看。会不会是光线的问题呢？他去取了烛台来，小心地接近画像。在红金色的烛火中，他将画像看了个一清二楚。虽不明原因，但画像的确发生了变化，画中人的神情确确实实是不快乐的。顿时有万千疑问涌上他的心头，他难道在做梦不成？在他面前铺开来的，仿佛是另一幅画作了。  
  
又不合时宜地，外头传来了敲门声。他心头一惊，仿佛从梦中醒转了过来，踉跄着后退一步。画像的半边脸隐匿进了阴影之中，剩下的半边脸显得更为情绪化了。那双本该蕴含着星辰的眼睛，此刻的确有微亮的怒火正在燃起。惊惶之时，他的视线像是穿过了石块和木头，清楚地看见了门外之人。敲门的人不正是艾吉奥.奥迪托雷吗？他又回头看了一眼那变化的画像，匆匆关上画室门，将烛台放回原处。他的思想，此刻有点模糊不清了，像是走进了一个大雾弥漫的清晨。他亲眼目睹了画像的改变，又借由幻象瞧见了门外之人，他只得最大限度地强迫自己保持平静，浑浑噩噩地走去开门。一开门，他便知道，幻象是真的，不由惊讶地喊出了声来。  
  
他们已有一段日子没见面了，这段日子说不上长，却使他有种隔世之感。天色昏沉，他也瞧不清对方的表情，只听得对方说是偶尔路过这儿，想来看看。  
  
“进来吧，”他说着，侧身让了开。他将声音压得很平常，很平静，但又有谁知道他心里的浪潮正在疯狂拍打礁石呢？他的思绪有如一团乱麻，几乎是靠着本能行事的。走进庭院之后，他第一次发现，这儿看上去竟是这样的凄凉，都称得上寒酸了，矮小的树影在微风中左右摇摆，簌簌作响，可怜的植物都低垂着头，和属于它们的黄金时代暂别了。又一阵冷风刮过，它们便又开始卖弄可怜相，他甚至想为之低头叹气了。  
  
他领艾吉奥走进书房，编造了一些借口，想到那画像，心里又慌张了起来。所幸艾吉奥并不在意，当然，艾吉奥不是真的想知道他在做什么，只是出于礼貌问候罢了。但是，就在他要放下心来的时候，艾吉奥却提出要看看那幅画。  
  
他顿时在心中发出一声哀叹，倒不是真的怕那幅画会被发现，如果艾吉奥能早来半天，提出要看那幅画，他都会乐意领他去看，并心存些许骄傲的。但就在这个傍晚，就在方才，那画发生了非常态的变化。他怎能让艾吉奥看到那张透着险恶的脸孔呢？艾吉奥一定会误认为那是出自他手。到时候，他就要百口莫辩了。他只得采取了最让他无奈的方式，说那画已经被摧毁了。  
  
他没有预料到自己将面临艾吉奥的怒火，因为在他看来，艾吉奥问询起画像，多半也是出于礼貌。若他真的重视，在这一个半月里为什么连半点消息也没有呢？他没有前来拜访过，奥迪托雷夫人也未插手此事，信差更是从未携带过从奥迪托雷家宅中送出的口信。他们放弃了这画作，却又表现得像曾经拥有过它似的。如此一想，他也不由心生恼怒。艾吉奥想看那幅画吗？那好，只要艾吉奥再质问他一次，他就带他到画室去，看看那幅画被更改成了什么模样。就让艾吉奥看到画中人的险恶表情吧！就让他以为这罪魁祸首是他莱昂纳多吧！又有什么关系呢？难道这画不是属于他的吗？他怎样处理，都是他的个人自由。  
  
但艾吉奥走了。他果断地从椅子上站起来，一扯衣角，说：“我走了。”便阔步昂首离开了。莱昂纳多看着他头也不回地走出房间，看着那背影消失在夜晚的阴影之中。月光到哪儿去了？这是个阴天，丝丝缕缕棉絮般的乌云将秋月给藏住了。也不知道坐了多久，等外头传来雨点拍打在树叶上的清脆声响的时候，莱昂纳多才起身去关门。他顺着廊道走，发现雨已经下得很大了，秋雨不请自来，在这个沉寂的夜晚降临了佛罗伦萨。大门被虚掩着，他打开来，却发现门外空空荡荡的，半个人影也没有。街道上，有几个来不及避雨的人狼狈奔过，其中也没有艾吉奥的身影。风携着冰冷的雨点拂面而来，沾湿了他的脸颊。到了这时，莱昂纳多才从先前那种混沌的状态中恢复过来，清醒了不少。他将门关好，取了烛台，要再去看看那幅画。  
  
画像又起了变化，画中人的神情不再显得愤怒了，却也没有恢复先前的模样。现在，在那眉宇之间蕴藏着的，无疑是一种悲伤。目睹过上一次的变化之后，莱昂纳多已经不再为此震惊了，但他很疑惑。毫无疑问，这画像是要向他传达些什么，它是否预示着什么？先前，这张脸孔上闪现着怒火，后来，他就真的面对了艾吉奥的怒火，现在，画中人又显得悲伤了，那是否也映射了艾吉奥的情绪？他是否还在外头的某个地方淋着雨？抑或是画像影响了艾吉奥。  
  
这最后一种想法令莱昂纳多心生畏惧，能够影响现实事物，难道这画像有着什么神力不成？这世间纵然有着许多神秘之事，但这类似巫术的神力却不在莱昂纳多相信的事物中间，然而它又是真真切切地发生了。这天晚上，他第一次夜不能寐，辗转反侧，听着雨点打在小窗上的声响，感受着钻进窗缝的丝丝凉意。一旦出现超出他理解的事物，他就会反复地研究实验去探索那未知物，然而这一次，他不知该从何着手了。要拿什么对抗这种超自然的现象？恐怕一切都只是他的幻觉罢。  
  
次日醒来之后，他又去看了画像，再一次痛苦地意识到一切并非幻觉。画中人还是那样的悲伤。他不愿再多看一眼，几乎是仓惶逃离出画室的。之后，他靠在画室门上，犹豫不决，不知是要将画像藏起来，还是让它待在原处。画像的变化令他恐惧，然而又有一种欲望，一种窥视的欲望，要让他忍不住窥视艾吉奥的喜怒哀乐。他靠在门框上，嗅闻着空气中那雨后泥土的气味，犹豫再三，最后还是败下阵来。因为，就算是莱昂纳多这样极具自制力的人，也不得不在某些诱惑面前屈服。归根结底，他也只是个血肉之躯的凡人呐。  



	5. E

5.E  
  
又过了几日，秋天的马车就静悄悄地降临到意大利了。车轮滚过之处，树叶无不变得金黄，常青树也要羞怯地回避，裹上斗篷，打扮得灰头土脸，免得自己那过分艳丽的外表破坏了整体的美感。人们坐在马车里往外看的时候，若是恰巧经过颠簸崎岖的山路，就会瞧见山坡像是镀了层金箔，漫山遍野的野花也是这个色彩。  
  
这时，空气中的滚滚热潮还尚未退却，城中依旧闷热，走在嘈杂街头，免不了还要流几滴汗。行人们来来去去，行尽百态，但任谁都只盯着前方和脚底，若是他们抬头看看，就能看见奥迪托雷家的两位年轻人坐在屋顶上。自他们偶然探索到这乐趣起，攀上屋顶便成为了他们的游戏。他们喜欢挑选一个阳光明媚的时刻，躲过他人的视线，免得遭人闲话。起初他们要相互帮助，但后来便摸索出了好几条路线，甚至要相互比赛，看谁能先抵达。一上屋顶，他们便觉得自己登上了世界中心，周围的一切喧嚣都是以他们为中心扩散开的。褐红色的瓦片要随着他们的脚步演奏起清脆短促的音乐，风也在在他们耳边喧嚣，街道就是一条条奔流不息的小河，流水急促，河浪声声。他们待在那儿，像是逃离了本来世界的囚笼，终于能够肆无忌惮地交谈、大笑，把平日里不敢说的话一股闹全说出来了。像是，父亲的那位客人是多么令人生厌啊，他们宁愿和一头水牛交谈，也不愿意和他交谈。  
  
费德里克有时离开得早，艾吉奥便独自在屋顶上再待那么一会儿。独处的时候，他的内心又是截然不同的。先前那样多的抱怨都消失了，他就像茫茫大河中的一叶孤舟那样平静，却又不感觉寂寞。这天上午，费德里克走后，他独自一人坐在那儿，手指甲里都是灰尘。他静静地看着建筑中的小河流淌，屋顶不高，只能瞥见城市一角，却也足够让他望得远，模模糊糊地看见城市的其他部分。他看得远，便一下子就在人群中逮住了那位显眼角色。可不正是那位画家吗？远远地便能瞧见他那深红色的披风。如此一瞥，他便起了身，不愿再在屋顶上坐下去了，因为他心中怒气未消，这么一看，火又燃了起来。  
  
他回到房间内，将沾了尘土的衣服换下，然后踱入阳台，居高临下地俯视庭院。他妹妹克劳迪娅正坐在阳光下读书，家中最小的弟弟也安静地坐在那儿，两条腿像钟摆那样晃荡着，全然沉浸在无所事事之中。他看着这平静的场景，心中又升起一种幸福满足的感觉来。但这感觉稍转即逝，因为他又看见画家了。出乎他的意料，画家并不是偶尔在街头游荡，而是朝着他的家宅来的。他看着画家信步走来，心中百感交杂。不一会儿，克劳迪娅就从书中抬起了头来，弟弟也跑回宅中通知他们的父母去了。  
  
父亲不在宅中，母亲也不知到哪里去了，最终到庭院迎客的是费德里克。这时，艾吉奥还站在阳台上，一语不发地看着费德里克将画家带到厅中，从他的视线里消失了。他想，这样最好，费德里克会认为他还在屋顶上，他就不必一同招待画家了。但过了一会儿，他又听见费德里克在喊他的名字，顿时觉得万分恼怒，气冲冲地走出门去，恰好看见费德里克小声地冲着屋顶叫唤。“我以为你还在那儿呢！”一见他，费德里克便说，“那好，莱昂纳多来了，是来找你的。”  
  
他们一同回到厅内，却没发现人，倒是听见自庭院传来的克劳迪娅的笑声。他们一迈出屋子，便看见克劳迪娅和画家坐在一起，不知听到了些什么，克劳迪娅止不住地笑，佩德鲁奇奥也在一旁耸动肩膀。“艾吉奥！”画家亲昵地叫了一声他的名字。他挤出一个微笑，心里却想，好像他们是什么关系亲密的朋友似的。  
  
费德里克和佩德鲁奇奥都进了屋，克劳迪娅继续看书，他们二人沿着碎石子路散步，没有了其他干扰。周围显得静谧，只偶尔响起几声蝉鸣。夏天的最后一丝气息还在苦苦挣扎呢。走了一会儿之后，艾吉奥打破了寂静，“很高兴见到你，莱昂纳多，”他故意说，“你是来向我道歉的吗？”  
  
画家止住了脚步，侧过身来面对着他。画家的脸孔正对着阳光，显得白皙，他似乎毫不畏惧阳光，眼睛连眯都不眯一下，眼珠子就像两颗明亮的宝石。他的头发则和他背后的浓浓秋意融合到了一起，仿佛他是属于这自然的。他站在艾吉奥面前，双眼里满是真诚，微笑则是毫无瑕疵的。“你有一双敏锐的眼睛，”画家这么说，“一眼就看穿了我的目的。”  
  
艾吉奥压下心中讶异，故作高明地笑了笑。其实，刚才只是巧合，他没有真正看穿画家的目的，他之所以那么说，为的还是让画家感到惭愧。没想到，他的冷嘲热讽不仅没有起到作用，还真的应了画家的意。画家就这么说了下去：“关于那幅画像，你的指责是对的，我确是做了错误决定。”  
  
“这么说来，画像是真的不存在了？”  
  
画家的眉目低垂下去，睫毛颤动了一下。他叹息一声，又抬起头，大睁着眼睛，说它的确不存在了。奇怪，听他这么一说，艾吉奥反倒松了一口气，仿佛心中有重担轰然落了地。这么一来，过去几日的烦闷突然就消失得无影无踪了，连他自己都要怀疑先前的愤怒是否真的有意义。不过，真正的原因还在于，他想，是他终于找回了主动权，他终于又掌握住了一切，不必像个盲头苍蝇那样愚蠢地四处乱撞了。于是，他微微仰起下巴，又变回了那个不容人拒绝的艾吉奥.奥迪托雷。“你又要拿什么来补偿这一点呢？”他问画家。  
  
画家显然是没想到还有什么一出，显得茫然。他强压下发笑的欲望，故意摆出一副严肃面孔，说：“我要你再为我画一幅画像。”  
  
画家听到这话，先是一愣，又笑起来，好像认为他是在说着玩。但笑了几声，觉察到他还是那副严肃表情，画家便一咬嘴唇，认真地思考起这要求的可行性来。他眼神里所流转的微妙变化，艾吉奥都看在眼里，这要求一定令他很为难，但他一开口，所说的却不是拒绝，而是问询时间。“现在，”艾吉奥几乎是想也不想就说出口了。  
  
话一出口，他才感觉不合适。这话像是自己从他的唇齿间溜出来似的，甚至都没经他本人同意。但他已经将这支箭射出去了，又怎能收回呢。在他对面，画家又被这应答搞得愣了神，甚至有些恍惚起来，许久才支吾着开口，说他没有随身携带画具。“这里？”艾吉奥扫了一眼周围，秋风幽灵般地闪现过庭院，带来一阵簌簌的战栗，“不，我们不在这里作画，就到你的画室去吧。”  
  
终于，他心里的阴霾也随着这句话被一扫而空了。这就是他的真正目的，这就是他试图找回的东西。他要回到那间画室去，回到那个沉闷炎热的午后。他要站在背景布前，将脊背挺得发酸。不过，他想，那个姿势已经是过去时了。有些东西也得跟那个姿势一样作出改变，它们都得像这入秋的树叶一样落到地上。作完这声明，他便迈步继续沿路行走，既不在乎画家会应答什么，也不回头看一眼，生怕自己一旦流露出半点犹豫来，就会被画家抓住把柄，这件事就得泡汤。他走出只几步，画家便快步赶了上来，说好。  
  
他们又散了一会儿步，才回到大门口。克劳迪娅还坐在原处，看得入了迷，连头也没抬。踏上街道没一会儿，他突然想起克劳迪娅的笑声，便问起画家先前同她说了什么。画家害羞地笑笑，说，只是些蠢话，不值一提。他不追问，心里却想，尽管他现在像是掌握了一切，但画家对他而言还是个谜，恐怕就和那些神话传说里的神灵一样，有着一千张面孔。  
  
他们一同走过微热、拥挤的大街小巷，主街道人来人往，空气沉闷滞缓，像是有粘性。这些街道对他而言再熟悉不过，无数个日日夜夜，他行走于此，每一块砖石上都留有他的足迹，但这却是他第一次和画家一同行走，这又赋予了他新的感觉。他忍不住要把脚步放得更缓慢、更谦逊一些，就像他小时候面对父亲请来的导师一样，尽管他并不明白原因，却深知就得这么做，甚至像是本能驱使。他们并肩行走，有时，他要忍不住瞥一眼画家，瞥得很高明，让人觉察不出来。画家这时候的神态，才是作为一个普通人时最为平常的神态，在常人看来倒是没什么特别，在他看来却像是透着种神圣气息。他瞥了几眼，感觉手心出了汗，便专心走路了。  
  
终于，他又回到小市场旁这栋不起眼的建筑前了。尽管同它告别的时日不长，他却发现自己异常想念它。这里的一砖一瓦，一草一木，都曾出现在他的梦境之中。他回想起自己在无人的深夜穿过沉眠的迷雾来到此处，这石墙，这屋顶，都是多么的普通啊，甚至称得上粗糙。吸引他的倒不是这些砖石木块，他在月色下走过庭院，推开了那扇虚掩着的门。  
  
他重回现实，发现自己已来到画室门口了，就像梦境中那样，只不过是白天。莱昂纳多带他进去。画室里的景象似变未变，和梦景有着天差地别。莱昂纳多要和他讨论作画的细节，他神游在外，敷衍地应和，全然没听到心里去。曾经摆着画布的地方，如今空空荡荡。先前那幅画像是怎样的呢？他竟怎么也记不起来了，只知再多的溢美之词都无法将它描述。这次又要如何作画呢？他还是要像个僵硬的人偶那样痴痴傻傻地呆立在那儿，仰着下巴，摆出一副耻高气扬的姿态吗？他绝不那样做，一个新想法像乌云里的亮光那样在他的思绪里一闪而过，他一把扯住它的尾巴，将它拽到了身前。  
  
他从思考中跳出来，这边，莱昂纳多还在讲解，他毫不客气地将他的话给打断了。“我不想用背景布，”他说。莱昂纳多呆呆点头。  
  
“你要怎样都行，”莱昂纳多又补上一句。  
  
“真的？”他颇有兴味地看着画家，心里头那个想法愈发强烈了起来，“即使我像个丑角一样倒立也没关系？”  
  
“当然，”画家笑了，“只要你坚持得住，我也不介意你单脚站立，事实上，我想那样紧绷着的肌肉会很美，不失为一种新的尝试。”  
  
“可惜，我不擅长单脚站立，也不擅长倒立，更不愿意扮演丑角，”他说话的当会，画家便开始做准备工作，背对着他调整画架，他舔舔嘴唇，又说，“有时我去看戏剧，觉得扮演神话人物的演员打扮得很美，你这里有红色的绸布吗，莱昂纳多？”  
  
画家转过身来，眼神中又尽显茫然了。他爱画家的这种神情，透过这眼神，他像是能够看穿画家的灵魂，看见其弱点。就连神话里最伟大的英雄也有其脆弱之处，更何况莱昂纳多呢？他年轻的头脑里蕴藏着那样多的智慧学识，他那神秘莫测的心里隐藏着那样多的秘密，然而他又是平凡的，他并不存在于歌谣和神话中，他并不遥远，他是触手可及的。  
  
“你有红色的绸布吗，莱昂纳多？”他问着，抬起了手，手指微微发着颤。这时，画家眼中的脆弱更为明显了，他的心中也由此生起一股勇气来。他脱下衣服，步到房间的另一侧坐下，又弯腰解起自己的靴子来。他一边解，一边抬眼看着画家，赤裸的上身绷紧了。终于，画家从失神从反应了过来，慌慌张张地转过身，去找那块绸布了。谁知道呢，也许根本就没有那么一块绸布，但已经没人在乎了。


	6. L

6.L  
  
他几乎是赤裸的，在闭了窗的小画室那柔和的光线下，他的肌肉线条显得鲜明而深刻。这时明暗对比适中，在其他时刻就没有这样的效果了。莱昂纳多知道自己理应坐下来，尽快完成他们的准备工作。他想掌握时机，想让这一刻倒映在画笔下。但正当他准备走向画布的时候，艾吉奥.奥迪托雷又一抬下巴，说：“我不想现在作画。”  
  
“你说什么？”  
  
“我想夜晚再来，你可以点起烛火。”他颇为轻松地说着，眼中像是流转着得意的神色，又有着一种让人不容怀疑的自傲。他作为一个富家少爷的‘品性’，在这个时候总算是显露出来了。换做其他人摆出这副模样，莱昂纳多恐怕要觉得讨厌，现在却只觉心跳得厉害。他不是个容易害羞的人，甚至可以说，在同人往来的时候，他是强硬的。他的朋友说，他仿佛总是手握真理，之所以从不羞怯，正是因为，他要不早就理解过别人提出的观点，要不就是觉得别人的观点是不值一提的。在普通交流和辩论中，他总是不知不觉地显出这样的强硬来，但现在，这强硬又不知跑到什么地方躲藏起来了。  
  
“但是烛火——”莱昂纳多还是得说，“——烛火的光线不适合作画，它的对比太过强烈，我不习惯在这样的光线中作画。”  
  
“我不在乎，”他的模特像是将他的强硬给偷走了似的，毫不犹豫地应答道，“你说过我可以随心所欲，那我要在夜晚作画，我喜欢红金色的烛火。”  
  
还能怎么办呢？难道他要再得罪他一次不成？于是他只能点头。艾吉奥一听，顿时显得很高兴。他转过头去，只听得身后传来衣物窸窣声响。艾吉奥大概是在作弄他，他突然想到。他的模特大概是看穿了他的内心，打算作弄他，他的表现又称不上高明，任谁都能一眼看透他内心所想。他那险些被冲昏的头脑，就这样又缓缓地平静了下来。他的模特穿好衣服，微笑着同他告别，说是晚上再来。他目送着他离开，之后又匆匆走回画室，来到那处最为杂乱的角落，掀开遮蔽着画像的那块布。那张曾遭遗弃的画像，那张如今属于他的画像，又朦朦胧胧地走进他的视线之中了。他想借由画像窥探艾吉奥的心，却发现画像还是那副平常的模样，没有什么情绪变化。  
  
夜幕降临之后，他的模特来了。那会儿他正坐在书房里，听到敲门声，便起身去开门。门外，那位年轻的奥迪托雷笑吟吟地望着他，问他是否还记得他们的约定。他怎会忘记呢？他早就作好了准备，点起了烛火。太阳落山以后，烛火便将画室照得透亮。但和白日相比，室内光线也只能称得上昏暗。在这样的光线里作画令莱昂纳多为难，因为烛火是不稳定的，少许气流就能叫它摇摆不定，整个房间的阴影就要随之颤抖起来。但是，当烛火将那皮肤映成蜜色的时候，这些困难便显得微不足道了。  
  
他们分别站在屋子的两端，就像两个捍卫自己思想的辩论者。但他们无需费口舌，支持者也仅有他们自己。期间有短短的一瞬，男孩所流露出来的那种嚣张和傲气都荡然无存了，那是在他更换着姿势，却得不到任何建议的时候。莱昂纳多就那么看着，看他颇为无措地摆动着四肢，看他尴尬地不知如何安放自己的手脚。他的气焰又低了下去，莱昂纳多又在这场游戏里占据了上风。由他自己决定，一切都由他自己决定，那不正是他想要的吗？他想在天黑后前来，那就天黑后前来，他想要烛火，想要红绸布，那他就能得到这两样东西。他开启了这场游戏，占据了上风，但有的时候，莱昂纳多还是能挫挫他的锐气的。  
  
终于，他停止了探索，抬抬下巴，半个字也不说，示意自己已经站得舒服些了。莱昂纳多对这个姿势不满意，但他的模特想怎样就怎样吧，他也半个字都不说，在画布前坐了下来。那绸布的颜色，在这环境里显得更深暗了，在莱昂纳多眼中却还是那样刺眼。坏主意，他不应该这样放，他以为那会显得很自然，实际上却很刻意。他抓着那绸布的手——太过僵硬，他的半条腿则直接躲进阴影里去了。他还不如正坐着，那样倒还好些。这画像还未显影，便注定不会让人满意。莱昂纳多看了两眼，迟迟没有下手。这时，艾吉奥身旁的烛火熄了。  
  
一定是溜进窗户的风将它给吹熄了，尽管莱昂纳多记得自己将窗户关得严严实实的，帘子也不曾有过动静，他身旁的烛火更是没有闪动过。不过，既然艾吉奥是不愿意承认的，那一定就是风干的好事。风有什么理由扇灭蜡烛？大概只是嫌无聊吧。房间的一端由此陷入了黑暗中，莱昂纳多不由在心中叹气。他打算起身，点亮那熄灭了的烛台，却发现艾吉奥来到了他身前。  
  
那块颜色深暗的红绸布，此刻近在咫尺，一角像是被烛火点着了，鲜艳的边缘刮擦过他的手指，他的手背，然后是他的手腕，凡到过之处都像是燃起火来。在他面前，红绸布依旧被一只手紧攥着，另一只手自阴影中走出，拂了一下他的头发，像一阵调皮的风。他的眼睛颤抖着闭上了，那只手的手指张开来，让他的头发挤入指缝，流水般漾开。他的鼻尖，他的嘴唇都紧贴上了那结实的小腹。那儿的皮肤紧绷着，像一块坚硬的木板，却是滚烫的。他不由因此轻轻地喘息了一下。抚摩着头发的那只手离开了他，他还是没有睁开眼睛，被他亲吻着的地方随着呼吸缓慢地起伏着。  
  
窗外像是忽地刮过一阵疾风，庭院里的树木传来一阵沙沙的低声细语。除此之外，便再也没有什么声音了，只有自然在说话，而自然的说话声是永不停歇的。后来又有新的声音响起在他耳边，是他的模特，是艾吉奥，却也不过是一下低缓的、沉重的吐气声。他继续亲吻那块地方，那平坦结实的小腹，那是一块……支撑身体的板，是身体的核心地带，他想起他曾对人体做过的研究，想起他做过的那些实验，他想，他的鼻尖正磨蹭着的这块地方，再往下，直到性器官，这之间的距离和其主人的脸长是相等的，他是否有机会证实这一点？但现在他还不想离开，那块红绸布依旧被紧紧地攥着，他的下巴不时碰到那只手的大拇指，就连那大拇指都是滚烫的。  
  
他还是闭着眼睛，仿佛这一层薄薄的黑暗屏障能够给予他保护似的。他还是能感觉到身旁的烛火微微闪了一下，但他看不见艾吉奥，看不见艾吉奥的表情，也看不到那块鲜艳刺眼的红绸布。他此刻亲吻着的，不是戏剧里的古代英雄，是他头脑里的幻象，是那张出自他手的画像，是那近乎完美的画中人。他想，若是此刻他敢出声讽刺他，若是此刻他敢嘲笑他，他一定会狠狠地咬他！  
  
这想法一闪现，他就这么做了，却一点也不凶狠。他的牙齿轻轻地刮过，那力道甚至还没有他抚摩他头发的力道大吧，他却听见他的模特要使劲地倒抽一口气，仿佛他真的将他给弄伤了似的。脆弱，这些出生在有钱人家的男孩，就是这么经不起折腾。不过在那之后，又没了声。他停顿了片刻，额头抵着那块板，感觉昏昏沉沉，半梦半醒。他真想睡觉，他真想脱离这梦境，睡个没人打扰的好觉。难道这不是个梦吗？他的双眼都闭着，而紧贴着他的这具躯体，又是这样的不真实。这具躯体又近了一步，这下，他感觉到了红绸布下那坚硬的性器官正抵着他。他又醒了，因为这欲望是真实的。他睁开眼睛，仰起头，一滴汗水落在了他的脸颊上。  
  
那只手若是在这时候松开绸布，他就投降，他想。他就在这场游戏里投降，尽管从现在看来，他已经输了一半了，但还有剩下的那一半呢，他们还好好的。他的模特得后退回去，他会起身点亮另一个烛台，然后继续作画。这真不是件好受的事，他等待着，后退，或是更进一步。他的手臂成了一张紧绷的弓，他要让艾吉奥知道他事实上是强硬的，他想，他要让他知道，他表面的踌躇和脆弱，仅仅是出于自我保护，他还有另一面，在他那彬彬有礼的谦逊外表下，还隐藏着另一面，少有人见过，少有人领略过他的力量。  
  
然后，那块红绸布退开了，古希腊的英雄退场了，故事就此结束，英雄回到阴影中去了，再次投入时间的洪流之中了。他看到了选择，却又困惑了一会儿，才醒过来，心里竟有些失望，却也放松了下来。他看不到艾吉奥了，但艾吉奥还看得到他，这屋子的光亮全聚集在他身上了。他成了戏剧的主角，他要表现得从容不迫，抹去那滴先前落到他脸上的汗珠。其实没什么必要，因为他自己的脸上也尽是汗水，连他自己都没发现是什么时候流下的，但这很正常，他总归能从人体角度给出一个合理解释的。因为他同样有欲望，他的手指同样发烫，他身体的核心地带也成了一块坚硬的板。但他们都不再索取了，他冷静地起身，拿起烛台，蜡油已经汇聚成一片崎岖的小山脉了。他走到房间另一侧，看见艾吉奥就在那黑暗中，还是那副打扮，那个姿势，皮肤上有着亮晶晶的汗水。“你还想继续吗？”他问，这是他今夜说的第一句话。  
  
“不，”出乎他意料地，艾吉奥示弱了，“时间差不多了，我要离开了。”  
  
“那就告别吧，小心路上的不法之徒，”他说，像是要故意气气他，“我听说他们什么都不怕。”  
  
他说话的时候，艾吉奥不顾他的视线，松开了手，将自己的衣物穿回到身上。这时，他莱昂纳多又没有投降的欲望了，只用带着欣赏的目光打量那具身体，看着它逐渐被掩盖起来。于是，最终他也没能点亮那熄灭的蜡烛。“我走了，”艾吉奥又说，和那次质问画像所踪时的语气一模一样，恐怕他下一秒就要故作潇洒地甩门而去。但他又转过头来，说，“你不打算送送我吗？”  
  
画室到门口，就这么一小段距离，很快便走到了尽头。这时，他们头顶已是繁星点点了，皎洁的月光洒在植物黄绿色的叶子上，洒在屋顶的红色瓦片上，将他们周围的世界照得亮堂堂的。夜还不深，街道上还有许多灯火。出门之后，艾吉奥又向他道了一次晚安，接着便走向了那些指路的灯火。莱昂纳多关上门，倚了一会儿，才走回画室。灼烧着他身体的火，渐渐地冷却下来了。他拿着烛台，又一次地来到那张被他藏起的画像面前。他渴望看到什么呢？一张喜悦的脸孔？抑或是一张愤怒的脸孔？他犹豫再三，才揭开那块布，然而他一看，又感觉失望了，因为那脸孔还是没有任何变化。难不成先前的那些经历都是幻觉吗，难道画像真的没有过任何变化？换做别人，准是当作幻觉解释了，但他头脑清醒，明确地记着自己曾经见过什么。大概这就是真相吧，大概艾吉奥的心中压根没有起过波澜，大概他就是那些人中的一员，那些不曾被艾吉奥重视过的情人们，那些在舞会上惊鸿一瞥的小姐们，那些压根不值得被提起，甚至被遗忘了的名字们。  
  
他就是他们中的一员。想到这点，莱昂纳多不由觉得心中苦涩。还好，他的视线又回到画像上，还好，至少他还保有一张画像，这一切都结束后，至少还有这张画像会陪伴他。这画中人是有着喜怒哀乐的，这画中人又永远不会伤他的心，这是他的秘密，仅属于他一人的秘密。他拿布将它盖上，一吹蜡烛，又让它沉入了黑暗之中。


	7. E

7.E  
  
“我梦见舞会，”他说。  
  
画家由此停下手头工作，远远地抬头看他。他拉动了一下衬衣，它挂在臂弯上，犹遮未遮，天气转冷了，袭人的秋日凉意在他的皮肤上留下了点点踪迹。他冲画家微笑了一下，问：“你喜欢舞会吗？”  
  
画家稍稍眯起眼睛，游离的眼神像是在另一个世界里飘渺，过了片刻，他喃喃自语那般轻声地说：“我不能断定我很喜欢。”  
  
“我不喜欢，”他一把将衬衣扯下，从原本坐着的窗台跳到了地上，在屋子里走了个来回，他看到那块红绸布被搭在一旁的椅子上，那暗沉浓郁的色彩使他停下了脚步。他想起了画家的舌尖，顿时觉得下腹一阵紧绷，仿佛那湿润滚烫的触感又回到了他的身体表面，回到了他身体的中心。他真想再来一次，但不是现在，不是今晚，太快了。  
  
他又想起当前的话题，说：“为什么人们不能单纯地享受快乐呢？单纯地跳舞，和其他人真诚地往来，想吃东西就吃罢，还要装模作样，饿着肚子保持仪态，想表达什么情感，就表达什么情感，那不是很好吗？但他们非得装模作样，要奉承什么人，将自己放在低人一等的位置上，一转头却又显得神气骄傲，仿佛成了这世间最大的神，要用怜悯的眼神看待所有人似的，而这其中，”他抬起一根手指，“这其中最让我讨厌的装模作样，又数人们将我推出去作介绍的时候，他们将我推到人群正中，说这是奥迪托雷家的艾吉奥，他是个怎样的人——他多半在肚子里搜刮不到什么好话，便只能说我是个有前途的人——然后，人们就开始装模作样了，他们拍拍手，点点头，使劲地操控起脸部肌肉来，如果他们背后是一块舞台幕布，那这一幕看上去还自然些，之后呢，我就别想再好过了，走到哪儿都有人盯着我，走到哪儿都有人在议论我，而我只不过想喘口气吃个龙虾！”  
  
画家顿时发出一声响亮短促的大笑，他那感情充沛的控诉瞬间戛然而止，两条挥舞着的手臂也放了下来。笑声响了一下，又停止了，画家随后说：“我觉得舞会很美。”  
  
画家这是在唱反调呢，他想，继续听画家说下去。“我对那些……流连在舞会中的男男女女有着别样的爱，剔除你所说的装模作样，那些明晃晃的纽扣、镶嵌在额间胸前的闪烁宝石、叫人赏心悦目的穿着打扮，抑或是人们衣领间散发的香水气息，还有他们高谈阔论时的骄傲神情，都叫我的心中产生那种别样的爱，”画家说着，又低头调起颜料来，那认真的神情和沉缓的语调让他仿佛脱离了世俗，“还有那些歌手，他们拨动艺术……”  
  
他此刻在想什么呢？艾吉奥.奥迪托雷不禁想要窥视他的内心，他像是在回忆舞会，又像是神游在外，介于半梦半醒之间，全然沉浸在了自己的世界中。他的这副模样真迷人，那轻柔的嗓音就像缓缓流动的山泉，眉间那缓和的神情让他看上去像个圣人，仿佛所有的尘世纠纷都同他无关。但一事归一事，画家和他唱起了反调，听上去，画家说得很有道理，但和他说的全然是两回事，那些光鲜亮丽的事物又怎能掩盖人们装模作样的事实呢？他提出舞会的事，原本是想听到另一种答案的，由此好让他们观点一致，再借机提出邀请。但现在，他不由要生起作弄的心来，于是说：“那正好，因为我还怕你对舞会憎恨至极呢。”  
  
画家顿住了，又抬头看他，他说：“这几日我就不来了，我要和父亲一同处理相关事宜，既然你是喜欢舞会的，那我也没有太多的顾虑了。”  
  
“你在说什么呢。”  
  
“我在邀请你四日后来参加府上的舞会，”他眨了眨眼睛，“而且你最好作好准备，因为我要将你介绍给所有人。”  
  
画家又笑了一声，摆摆手，像是不相信他所说的，正要开口拒绝，他又抢先说：“你一定得来，莱昂纳多，如果你不来，我母亲会责备我的。”事实上，他母亲压根没有提起过这件事，但他说起假话来脸不红心不跳，语气又诚恳，所有假话听上去都像真话，他兄弟费德里克说，如果他不那么厌恶政治斗争的话，他可以去从政。  
  
他知道画家敬重他的母亲，这句话果真起到了效果。画家那斩钉截铁的拒绝顿时就断在了舌尖上，又支吾着说他会考虑的。这不是他想要的确切答案，但无论如何，他都没法让画家作出更进一步的承诺了。于是，他心满意足地退回去，手臂后一撑，又坐回了窗台上。那头，画家正等着作画呢，恐怕要白忙活了，因为他不想，他打算就这么坐在窗台上，反正，他一开始的目的也不是真的为了得到一幅新画像。  
  
他就这样任凭惰性操纵着他的身体，也不将衣服穿回去，懒洋洋地靠在窗上。靠了一会儿，他又跳回到地面，猛地拉开帘子，一把打开窗户。“艾吉奥？”画家疑惑的声音传入他的耳畔，随之而来的还有忽地灌入窗洞的风。风带着寒意，顿时叫他汗毛直竖，头脑也猛然变得无比清醒。“今夜月色真美！”他冲身后喊叫了一声，叫画家也过来看。皎洁的月光像是冬日清晨的白霜，洒在窗棂和墙上，洒在屋后那一小片荒凉杂乱的草地上。远远的夜色中有灯火舞动，却丝毫不及这月光，他简直要为夜色之美而泣。画家来了，他侧过身，让画家挤到他身旁，他们一同挤在这扇狭小的窄窗前，欣赏画室上方这片晴朗的夜空。  
  
“我们昨晚也什么都没画，”画家看着夜空说。  
  
“我不在乎，我可以等忙过这一阵再说，”他答道，心里却想，我压根就不想要什么画像，我只想要无数个这样的夜晚。想着，他又故意问：“昨夜怎么了？”  
  
画家的身体像是突然给冻住了，和他紧贴着的那条手臂颤抖了一下。多美妙的反应啊。他不禁偷偷地在心中笑起来。这也让他意识到，他们正挨得紧紧的，这扇小窗只能容忍两个人这样挤着了，他甚至可以伸出手去，撑住另一边的窗台，但他没那么干，他侧过头，看着画家的半张脸孔。那鼻梁的曲线也像一弯月牙，那双眼睛里倒映的光彩就是月光，而他的嘴唇，正抿紧了又松开，显出一瞬间的苍白。他准是在回想昨夜的事呢，先前，他们表现得像是都把这件事给忘了，事实上却是谁都没忘。他们都记着那亲密举动，仿佛要越了线，最后却又戛然终止了。  
  
“莱昂纳多，”他突然叫了一声画家的名字。  
  
“什么？”  
  
“帮我拿衬衣。”  
  
画家立马回过身去，仿佛一只被困在狭缝里的鸟儿重获了自由。回来的时候，画家的手中拿着那件衬衣。接过的一瞬间，他突然凑上前去，吻了一下画家，之后飞快地翻出窗户，头也不回地喊道：“我下次再来拿外套！”之后便飞奔过那片空地，奔上被月光照亮的小巷，又飞快地奔跑了一段路，才停下来，一边大口地喘着气，一边笑着。若是有谁瞧见，准会将他当成一个疯疯癫癫的傻子。他会笑着承认他的确是个傻子，因为他才不在乎呢，如果他们爱上什么人，也会成为傻子的。  
  
而后的几天，他就像告诉画家的那样忙于各种事务，没再去过画室。到了那日，他不由觉得忐忑，生怕画家不会赴约。他托信差给画家稍去了一张请柬，却只有等到夜晚才能知晓结果。一整个白天都令他烦闷至极，等到傍晚，宾客渐渐入场之后，这种情况才有所缓解。他一直待在露台上，不得已时才步入人群接待来客。他的眼神游弋不定，一直在人群中寻觅画家的身影，却也想起了画家说过的“舞会之美”。他并非从未发现过这种美，在从前，这种美倒是时时刻刻倒映在他的眼中，他也曾为此沉醉，但如今，他已经无法被这种美所吸引了，那些流连于表面的美多只让他觉得俗气。明亮的珠宝留不住他的眼睛，他只想见到画家那一头美如秋日的金发，那指腹上沾了颜料的双手，那双凝望过月色的眼睛，还有画家那独特的、绝不屈从于任何人的思想。画家是多么的独特啊，在他认识过的所有人当中，画家拥有着最接近灵魂的灵魂。  
  
画家最终还是来了，在一众光彩照人的贵族富人们中间，他的穿着打扮是那样的不起眼，然而艾吉奥.奥迪托雷一眼就望见了他。他的内心顿时生出一股难以自持的喜悦，快步走上前去，谁料到他母亲要比他更早看见画家，早已走在他前头了。等他来到画家面前，他母亲已经打过招呼了。“真高兴见到你，亲爱的莱昂纳多，”奥迪托雷夫人拥抱了一下画家，“令人意外，我们已经有许久没见过面了，近来可好？”  
  
“母亲。”  
  
“艾吉奥，”她转过头来，看看他，又看看画家，“是你邀请莱昂纳多的吗？”  
  
“是我。”  
  
“你们似乎已经成为朋友了，但我从未听你提起过，”他母亲惊讶地看着他们，他只得敷衍地笑笑，第一次如此希望她能从自己身边走开，留他们独处。所幸没过多久，她便在人群中辨出了自己的友人，前去迎接了。他这才有机会和画家说上话。  
  
“你来了，”他陈述着这个显而易见的事实，“我以为你不会来了。”  
  
“我不想让她失望，但是——”画家回头望了一眼他母亲的背影，“她没说过那样的话，是吧？这一切都和她无关，是你个人的意愿。”画家像是在埋怨他，说完之后却笑了笑，丝毫没有生气的样子。  
  
“我们到露台上去，”他说。  
  
他们二人走过庭院和厅堂，尽量避开人们的视线。那小小的露台上没有人，是他在这喧嚣中唯一能找到的清静之地。光线算不上明亮，烛光掩映之下，他们的脸都被覆上了阴影。他从小就喜欢这个地方，若是有他难以应付或是想逃离的客人，他就跑到这儿来，只有费德里克知道，他们也达成共识，若是有情况，费德里克便会来叫他。他希望今夜剩下的时光里，费德里克不会再来找他。  
  
“我们应该到人群中去，”画家说，“你邀请我来参加舞会，却又将我单独拉到一旁，那这和画室中的会面又有什么区别呢？”  
  
“区别在于，莱昂纳多，”他慢慢地将后背靠在墙上，伸出一只手去拉画家，他触摸到画家的手指，有些粗糙，骨节突出，“这次是你为我而来，啊，别，别说是为我母亲而来，你是看穿了我的谎言的，你是为我而来的。”  
  
画家没有作答，异常的沉默，于是他又说：“难道不正是这样吗，你来了，是为我而来，这就给出了答案，我不想再隐瞒了，莱昂纳多，游戏结束了。”他说着，使劲地摩挲了一下画家的拇指，画家退缩了一下，却没有将手抽出来，于是，他又使劲地一拉，将画家拉得往前一踉跄，他直起身，按住画家的肩膀，又一次地吻了他。  
  
这一次，吻毕之后，他没再逃开了。他将下巴搁在画家的肩头，悄悄地说起耳语来。在舞会那反复的乐声之中，他紧贴着画家的耳朵，让自己滚烫的呼吸落在画家的耳垂上。“将窗子打开一条缝，”他轻声说，“我会来的。”  
  
说完后，他直起身，拍了拍画家胸前褶皱的衣服，像是什么事也没发生过那样，微笑了一下。画家一言不发，既不生气，也不微笑，倒也不显得呆滞，看上去是那样的平和。“现在，”他走到一旁，做了一个手势，“你可以尽情地欣赏舞会之美了，我亲爱的莱昂纳多。”  
  
说完，他眨了一下眼睛，脚步轻松地离开了。


	8. L

8.L  
  
接近黎明的时刻，莱昂纳多坐到了窗前，看着天空由一片浓郁的黑逐渐化为灰色。启明星在天边闪闪发亮，好像姑娘们用作装饰的珍珠。这时，街道像无主一般安静，所有建筑，所有在白天人来人往的小巷都静默着，只有秋风静悄悄地走过。尽管不久之后太阳就将升起，事物在这时却是睡得最熟的。这由黑影构成的世界让莱昂纳多入了迷，叫他如痴如醉地看着那忽隐忽现的月光和繁星。他又低头时，一张人脸赫然出现在窗外，他心头一惊，很快又平定下来，因为那正是他在等的人。  
  
莱昂纳多没有问他来晚的原因，艾吉奥也不说，他轻巧地翻过窗户，跳到了地面上。莱昂纳多又看了一眼天空，便将窗户给关上了。关的时候，他想，这一关，仿佛将秘密也给关在里面了。  
  
“我遇上了点事，”艾吉奥踱到刚被他关上的窗户旁，往上一倚，轻松地说，“我正打算离开的时候，碰上了维埃里.德.帕奇，一个十足的讨厌鬼，我们每次见面的时候，都免不了要起一番争执，他拖住了我的脚步，给我制造了一些烦心事，不过你还在，也没将窗户关上，那先前的纠纷就不值一提了。”说完，他笑起来，那笑容让莱昂纳多确信他的所有烦忧都真的烟消云散了，好像有阳光照在他的脸上，尽管现在还是夜晚。  
  
“你认识维埃里吗，”他的模特一边说，一边直起身子，慢吞吞地向他走来，声音压低了一些，听上去很神秘。  
  
“不，”莱昂纳多低下视线，看着他的肩膀，又看着他的手，“只是有所耳闻，但未曾有过往来。”那只手举了起来，转瞬之间，莱昂纳多就感觉它落在了自己的后脑勺上，陷进了头发中，就和不久前的那个夜晚一样。莱昂纳多放缓了呼吸，空气仿佛化成了一道道涓涓细流，让他想起初春的泉水，春天的时候，乡野的风光总是那样美丽。  
  
“那很好，”艾吉奥说，声音由远至近，“因为我不愿意看你和他有往来。”  
  
最后一个字刚在空气中烟消云散，艾吉奥便拥住了他。从前的扭捏姿态顿时荡然无存了，就像魔鬼突然卸下了它的装甲……这样说是不妥的，因为魔鬼的本质永不会这样的甜美。然而他又的确有着魔鬼的特性，他们都有着强大的诱惑力，他们的身体都燃烧着烈焰。然而莱昂纳多爱上的并不是魔鬼，他爱上的也不是那个披着红绸布的希腊英雄，而是那个倒映在画布上的漂亮的年轻人。他简直要被弄晕了，因为这三者共存一体，他亲吻着恶魔，亲吻着希腊英雄，也亲吻着这个站在他面前的真实角色。他第一次产生了如此奇妙的感觉，这年轻人的嘴唇，既像蜜糖，又像毒药，这是否会害得他堕入深渊呢？他抬起手指，触碰着年轻人嘴唇上那道伤疤，这究竟是魔鬼的印记，还是英雄的战伤呢？抑或只是一个普通年轻人的普通伤痕。他正要思考答案，这带着伤疤的嘴唇便又将他的思想堵断了，于是他坠入虚空，将那三者都抛到脑后去了，此刻站在他面前的，便只剩下艾吉奥.奥迪托雷一个人了。  
  
他触摸着、亲吻着艾吉奥的身体，这次再也没有绸布挡住他的触碰了。但他还是想象绸布就在那儿。他要在疯狂中寻求冷静，故意撩拨年轻人的欲望，这样的大胆，这样的可恨。他不再对欲望遮遮掩掩，因为欲望本就不是羞于启齿之事，阻碍其释放的只有情感和原则。如今，他不再对情感心存疑惑，也不为其感到罪恶了，于是这欲望便通过他的手指和嘴唇释放到这年轻人的皮肤上去了。先前说，街道在黎明降临前的十分是最为静谧的，但在被这宁静所包裹的一个角落里，这年轻的小魔鬼开始在他耳边唱起歌来了。这毫无节制的歌声简直像是出自塞壬之口，要将他这个水手拉下海去。他自然是坠海了，有哪个水手能够抵抗塞壬的诱惑呢？那歌声可是有魔力的，他事前可没想过要将耳朵给堵住。  
  
于是他便任凭自己沉沦，一头扎进这蔚蓝的深海中，要这温暖的海水将他团团包围。他惊奇地发现，拖他入海的不是凶恶的水妖，而是一条美人鱼。这人鱼八成下一秒就要露出尖利的牙，咬断他的喉咙，但这始终没有发生，人鱼要带着他遨游海底的世界。但这儿没有新鲜空气，海水涌进他的鼻腔，他便再也无法自控，要往下沉去。  
  
这时，艾吉奥使劲地将他推了开，他又浮出了水面，大口地呼吸着，诧异地看着周围的一切，为发生在自己身上的事而惊讶。这会儿，在画室里，这亲密的举止突然给打断了。他困惑地看着艾吉奥，全然忘记了自己还是浑身赤裸的，还保持着原来的模样，像是跪在了地上，跪在了那年轻人的面前。年轻人起身，轻轻地喘着气。这时，天边已经露出一丝曙光了，这黯淡的光线投到年轻人的身上，便被反射成了阳光，照亮他额上的汗水，也照出了他那挑衅的微笑。他又在玩游戏了，三面里魔鬼的那一面又占据了上风，莱昂纳多突然意识到。还未等他反应过来，艾吉奥又接近了，一下子扑倒在他的身上，疯狂地亲吻着他，使劲压住他的胳膊，仿佛要和他打一架，仿佛要让他知道谁才是胜者。莱昂纳多握紧拳头，更用力地回吻，有一下还咬了他。于是他们都摇身一变，不做自己了，而是变成了两个急着证明力量的暴徒，正在酒馆那油腻的地面上打架呢。最后，艾吉奥气喘吁吁地在他身下投降，所有的嚣张气焰都突然褪去了，又只剩那带着无限柔情的手抚摩他的头发，他们的嘴唇轻轻碰上又分开，仿佛先前的亲吻将他们都给弄伤了，他们再也不敢那么做了。  
  
他再一次地向他敞开，于是他进入他，按住他这具汗湿的身体，感觉着肌肉在他的手下绷紧又放松。他叹息了一声，正想开口，艾吉奥便喊了一声：“不！”他疑惑地看向他，他又喊道，“不！如果你敢在现在用画家的眼光评论这部分的比例，那部分的用处，我就……”他顿住了，极力想找出一种有力的威胁来。莱昂纳多不禁笑了，他一面俯下身去，捂住艾吉奥的嘴巴，一面贴近他的耳朵，说：“我不是要说那些，我想说你现在看上去很好。”  
  
艾吉奥摇晃着头，使劲挣脱开他的手，问：“什么很好？”  
  
“全都很好。”  
  
“我听不懂你在说什么。”  
  
“那就别听了，吻我。”于是年轻人亲吻他，要将他们的吐息交缠在一起。他们的身体紧贴着，心跳如此的剧烈，仿佛他们将彼此鲜活的生命都融合在了一起。曙光越来越明亮了，雾蒙蒙的清晨降临了，已有人在街巷中走动，但他们在这无人知晓的密室里，谁也发现不了他们。人们或许会从他们的窗边走过，但那一扇薄薄的窗，将他们和嘈杂世界分隔开了，外头的人进入不了他们的世界，他们也不在乎外头的世界。远远地，在奥迪托雷家宅中，狂欢过后的人们还未醒来，而在此处，他们日夜颠倒，探索着快乐的源泉。这源泉处在每个细小的动作，每下低沉的吐息之中，他们毫无保留地去寻找。许多事情，在他人眼中称得上是耻辱，在他们做来却是再自然不过。在这间密室里，在这间埋下种子的花园里，他们可以追逐任何他们想要的事物。  
  
后来他们终于分开了来，对彼此那近乎迷恋的探索也停止了。他们登上了快乐的顶峰，却不像寻常那样要坠下来，他们还是那样的快乐，并仿佛找到了此中的真谛一般，丝毫没有往日的罪恶感。这时太阳已经升起了，紫金色的朝阳在帘子的另一头若隐若现。他们借此清楚地看到彼此赤裸的身体，这时，莱昂纳多要开始恶作剧了，他大声地用他的知识评价艾吉奥的身体，说得那年轻人面红耳赤，当他开玩笑要去拿尺子测量的时候，艾吉奥又猛扑了上来，将他给按倒了。他们又胡闹了一会儿才分开来，躺在一张毛茸茸的毯子上，享受着快乐的余韵。透过低垂的眼帘，莱昂纳多看向那扇窗。有少许阳光透过帘子的边缘照进了屋内，他看到灰尘在空中舞动，像细小的柳絮，仿佛又将他带回了温暖的季节。这场景是多么的美丽啊，他们又是多么的快乐啊，他不求这快乐能够持续一辈子，他只想好好珍惜当下的快乐。佛罗伦萨的花花公子就躺在他身边，只有亲自接触过，才会知道人们对他的评价是多么的不公，人们对他的了解是多么的少。  
  
在这寂静时分，莱昂纳多不禁要思考，究竟是什么吸引了他。无疑，一开始，他是被这年轻人的漂亮给吸引了。当然可以用漂亮来评价一个男性，面目英俊的年轻男孩都是漂亮的，即使他们的气质并不阴柔，因为年轻人们有着一种独特的美，希腊人们欣赏这种美，要将这种美留住，留在雕像里，莱昂纳多欣赏这种美，要将它们留在画布上。一开始只是漂亮，偶尔这漂亮的年轻人会生气，会烦躁，于是，他从一座漂亮的雕像成为了一个鲜活的生命，在这生命中，莱昂纳多又看到了热情和谦逊兼备的性格，他想，他在那时候就爱上艾吉奥了，只是连自己都浑然不觉，还以为只是一种对漂亮事物的单纯迷恋。意识到爱是什么时候呢？他想是自己去奥迪托雷家宅的那一次，他远远地看到那年轻人坐在屋顶上。这件事他从没说过，那一瞥在他心中燃起了更明亮的火。  
  
他们都一夜未眠，躺着躺着便沉沉地睡了。之后，莱昂纳多被寒意惊醒，发觉他们依旧赤裸着，而四肢僵硬冰冷。他找回衣服，正穿着的时候，他的头脑里突然出现了一个强烈的念头，他想看看画像。  
  
艾吉奥还睡着，他理应叫醒他，让他穿上衣服，但他想，就推迟一会儿，他要看看那画像。那角落里仿佛催生出了一股强大的魔力，牵引着他的脚步。他光着脚，缓缓地走到画像前，手指在白布上抚弄了几下，然后小心翼翼地掀开了一个角落。在他的眼睛还未适应黑暗之前，他看到的是一个模糊的影子，他想，那画像多半面无表情吧，因为它已经好久没有发生过改变了。  
  
他又掀开了一些，已经能够清楚地看见画中人了。这时，他瞥了一眼画中人的脸孔，突然感觉浑身汗毛耸立，一股夹带着疑惑的冰冷恐惧猛地撞击了一下他的心。他使劲眨了一下眼睛，看到的却还是同样的东西。他不禁害怕起来，一把又将画像盖上，心想，这绝无可能，一定是魔鬼跟他开的玩笑，因为那分明就是一张死人的脸孔！那紧闭着的双眼，苍白的脸孔，发青的五官，都绝无可能被一个鲜活的生命所拥有。现在他不相信这画像了！等艾吉奥一离开，他想，他就把这画像扔到别的房间里去，甚至是将它毁了。  
  
但他还是隐隐约约相信它的，不由猛地回头去看那睡着的赤裸躯体，唯恐会看到一具尸体。当看到那面颊依旧红润的时候，他松了口气，来到艾吉奥身旁，弯腰将他从睡梦中叫醒。艾吉奥醒来了，冲着他微笑了一下，就立马说：“我要冷死了。”于是莱昂纳多拿来他的衣服，他一边穿，一边笑，说这是他最快乐的一个早晨。但现在，莱昂纳多的思绪被那画像所占据，快乐被担忧所盖过了，只得硬挤出微笑。所幸艾吉奥很快离开了，因为他还要回去，向家人们解释他的失踪。  
  
他一走，莱昂纳多便又急匆匆地去看那画像，一掀开布来，他便又一次地看到了那张属于亡者的脸孔，那样的逼真，那样的可怖。他反复地闭上眼睛又睁开，却没法由此骗过自己的眼睛。那张铁青的脸孔几乎要将他给弄疯了。终于，一个冰冷的想法走进了他的思绪，尽管他极力想否认，想逃开它，但它还是来了。  
  
艾吉奥恐怕要死了。


	9. E

9.E  
  
离开家宅之时，拖住他脚步的人的确是维埃里.德.帕奇。若说佛罗伦萨有什么人是艾吉奥真正不想遇见的，那非他莫属了。每次相遇，他们都免不了要有一番争执。时间一长久，艾吉奥不免对此感到厌烦，每每看见德.帕奇那张轻浮脸孔上挂着的微笑，他就忍不住心生憎恶，只想躲得远远的，免得又要将时间浪费在毫无意义的争执上头。  
  
可这天晚上，偏偏他也来了。说来也巧，先前他们都没碰上面，偏就在艾吉奥打算离开的那会儿碰上了，好像他早就发现了艾吉奥，要故意堵他的路似的。那会儿，艾吉奥正走过一条冷冷清清的走廊，正是后半夜，离开的人早已离开，留下的人也不再离开厅堂，烛火之外便只他一人。维埃里的黑衣黑发融入了黑夜，他像幽灵一般出现，将艾吉奥惊得脚步一顿。见艾吉奥如此，他便立马发出一声清脆响亮的大笑，像号角一半直破静寂。“你怎么也来了？”艾吉奥一见他，便紧皱起眉头来，毫不掩饰语气中的不耐。  
  
“是你哥哥邀请我来的，小少爷，”维埃里讽刺地说，“他可能认为我们能够不计前嫌，交上朋友。”  
  
“我哥哥不知道你我之间的纠纷，”艾吉奥说。这时，黑暗的角落里又走出两个人来了，都是维埃里.德.帕奇的朋友，艾吉奥能认出他们来，于是又说，“这又是怎么一回事，他们并没有被邀请。”  
  
“别紧张，他们不干什么，他们就是来做见证的，”说着，维埃里.德.帕奇向前跨了一步，走进光亮中，艾吉奥看到他的腰间别着一把剑，剑柄很新，镶嵌着宝石，闪闪发亮。  
  
等他从维埃里那儿脱身，天边的启明星已经很亮了，他匆匆往画家那儿赶，也不顾是否有人瞧见了他这副急躁模样。的确是有人瞧见了，因为第二天上午，当他从画家那儿回来的时候，他兄弟费德里克就找来了。费德里克一看见他，就气冲冲地走上前来，压低声音说：“你可把我给害惨了！”他一听费德里克那严肃口气，心里便想，完蛋了，被费德里克知道了。但费德里克说起的不是他和画家的事，而是他和维埃里的事。  
  
“河畔，是吗？你前脚刚走，那小子转眼就向你妹妹吹嘘去了，将她给气坏了，你最好同她谈一谈，免得她将这件事说给父亲听。”  
  
“她绝不能说！”艾吉奥立马急躁地应道，“而且，我也必须去河畔，因为他那两位朋友已经做过见证了，如果我不去，只怕要颜面扫地，以后都休想在他面前抬起头来。”  
  
“那你就叫他用那漂亮的小剑划花你的脸吧！”费德里克咬牙切齿道，“等你奄奄一息地回来，颜面扫地就不算什么了，我这不是在质疑你的剑术，因为维埃里.德.帕奇是个阴险小人，他那两个见证人有什么用处呢？他们压根就做不到公平，他们无论如何都不会让你获胜的。”  
  
艾吉奥瞪视着他兄弟，心里却想，他说得有道理，维埃里.德.帕奇绝不会光明正大地遵守规则，那把漂亮的剑多半是作装饰用。说不定这会儿，维埃里正和他那两位朋友制定着计划呢。但他还是要去，也必须得去，不仅仅是因为他声称的声誉问题。他想，即使维埃里要使诈，他也不会轻易让他得逞的。他骨子里那股毫不畏惧的轻狂劲儿又沸腾起来了，他非要试试不可，保准能让维埃里落个笑话，从此以后不敢再来烦扰他。  
  
“反正你绝不能去，”最后，费德里克又说，“他是个疯子，不会遵守规则，难道你没发现吗，他不想玩，而是想让你死，你去了，就正中他的下怀，一点点声誉损失和这比起来根本微不足道，而且，整个佛罗伦萨都知道维埃里是什么人，人们不会因此鄙视你的。”  
  
“我不信他会置我于死地，他没有任何理由，我的死也会给他带来数不尽的麻烦。”  
  
“若是你真的闭了眼，那再多的麻烦也无法被你看到了！再说能有什么麻烦呢，那巧舌如簧的小子会说你是在正当的决斗中死去的，毕竟有着那么多的见证人，这种事不是层出不穷吗，傻小子们急着证明自己的能力，在土地上挥洒自己的满腔热血，若你去了，才会叫人笑话。”说完，费德里克踱到窗边，半个字也不愿意说了。看见他的这副模样，艾吉奥只觉心中郁闷，他退了一步想，再怎么样，都得将他和维埃里之间的争执了解了，他一定要去河畔，或许不会参与决斗，但一定得去河畔。  
  
这天午后，费德里克又来找他，还带来了一个叫他意想不到的人。费德里克将画家给带来了。他起初还觉得惊喜，很快又觉恼羞成怒，费德里克是将他带来劝服自己呢。但画家一在他面前坐定，他便察觉到画家的脸色很是阴沉。他困惑地望向费德里克，费德里克却神情严肃地后退着离开了。等房间内只剩他们二人后，画家开口说：“你不能去河畔。”  
  
“我许下一个承诺，就必须将其实现，不为别人，也为我自己，”他闷闷不乐地说。  
  
“你会死的。”  
  
余烬里忽地又窜起一股明火来，他猛然站起，不安地踱到窗前，双手抬起又放下，显得焦躁不安。“为何你们每个人都认定我会死在维埃里的手下呢？难不成他已经向整个佛罗伦萨宣告他要置我于死地了不成？看来只有我一个人被蒙在鼓里，”说着，他又转过身，走了回来，俯身在画家的两颊各留下一个吻，然后看着画家的眼睛说，“这只是一场普通的决斗而已，若你担心，就来做我的见证人吧，若他使诈，也能多出一双眼睛替我发现。”  
  
画家沉默着，有如一座雕塑那般静止不动，只有涌进窗户的风吹起他耳旁的金色细丝。艾吉奥注视着他，见他几次欲言又止，不由心生疑惑，因为画家这模样，像是知道什么内幕似的，难不成维埃里真的四处散播谣言？那绝无可能，维埃里的确行事莽撞，却也不会愚笨到如此地步，准是发生了什么事。这时，画家抬起头来，对上他的双眼，说：“我要带你去看一样东西。”  
  
画家没有明说是什么东西，便匆忙走出了房间，艾吉奥只得跟上。他们一同走出宅子，又一次地走上了熟悉的路线。画家要将他带到画室去，但那儿能有什么非看不可的东西呢？他暂且无法得知，只顾快步走着，几乎跟不上画家的脚步。他们第一次走得这样快，仿佛正在追逐一个即将降临的时间点。他们横穿过露天市场，总算是到了画家的工作室，画家一把打开门，走了进去。  
  
他踏进画室的瞬间，疑问不禁脱口而出，他问画家那东西到底是什么，画家说：“是个秘密。”说完之后便走到一旁，走向那堆放着杂物的角落。这时，艾吉奥才注意到那儿耸立着一个画架，他都是在夜晚前来，又对这画室内的其他事物不感兴趣，便从未注意过那个角落。尽管被遮掩着，艾吉奥还是确信那底下有幅画像，正当他打算作个大胆猜测的时候，画家掀开了那白布，底下的画像便自己走进他的视线之中了。  
  
他不禁愣住了，一瞬间就看得出了神，多种情感交杂在他心中，什么滋味都有，最为强烈的还是惊讶，紧接着是喜悦，或许还夹杂着愤怒，但喜悦盖过了愤怒，因为艺术的美已经消除了一切谎言。他在画像中看到了他自己，但那又不是他自己，因为它的美已经胜过了他，蒙上了一层梦幻的色彩。画中人有着一双融合了无数情感的眼睛，他看出喜乐、悲伤、愤怒、迷惑，以及欲望，每看一次都有不同的发现，仿佛它是有生命的，是鲜活的，这是莱昂纳多所创造的。“这就是你要给我看的秘密，”他喃喃道，抬头看向画家，“这是……我以为你真的将它遗弃了。”  
  
画家的神情依旧不柔和，照样是那么的阴沉，还有一丝转瞬而逝的惊讶。“你看到了什么？”随后画家问他，“你认为这死物是艺术品吗？”  
  
“死物？我不这么想，”准确地说，画像的确是死物，然而它几乎像是有生命的，任谁都不会浅显地用死物来形容它，有谁能否认它的价值呢？“我看到……不，这不是我，它只是将我的一部分给偷走了，但你一开始画的又是我。”他感觉昏昏沉沉，仿佛在做梦，思维的一部分也跟着飘起来了，将他带上了云端。突然间，有关决斗的一切就在他的心里消失得无影无踪了，他只想亲吻画家，只想回到白昼降临前的那个时刻。他本该对画家的欺骗行为感到忿怒，但除了强烈的爱之外，他什么也感觉不到。  
  
但画家的神情还是那样的不合时宜，现在甚至变得悲伤了。他不禁放弃画像，来到画家面前，问他是怎么一回事。但画家什么都不说，只悲伤地看着他，将那些难以启齿的话语都藏在心底了。他很想知道，但他暂且还无法打开画家心里那个隐藏的密室，他只得说：“莱昂纳多，今夜伴我一同前去。”  
  
出乎他的意料，画家拒绝了。画家摇了一下头，说：“我不愿看这既定的结局在我面前上演。”  
  
这话触怒了艾吉奥，他不由发出一声饱含苦涩的大笑，说：“那看来我是必死无疑了，是谁窥见了我的命运，又是谁将这命运告知于你的呢？恐怕只有神灵才有如此能力，但我不相信命运。”  
  
他一边说，一边后退，又退回到画像前，却没再驻足观赏了。他想，什么时候看都不迟，于是又说：“我得走去，我要为决斗作准备，如果你想来，就来罢，你知道地点，”他看看画像，又看看画家，“对这画像，我还有许多疑问，但有一点是毋须质疑的，那便是我还能再见到它。”  
  
说完，他回头离开。身后传来莱昂纳多的声音，他险些就被这声音留住了，但冲动重又控制了他，他加快脚步，唯恐莱昂纳多会追上来，几乎是小跑着回到了街道上。但一走上街道，他又放缓了脚步，来到一旁建筑的阴影之中。转瞬之间，他仿佛又回到了夏天，那时他站在同样的地方，当一个窥视者。他喜欢那个称号，因为他的确在窥视，即使是现在，即使是他们的关系如此亲密的瞬间，他也在窥视。因为莱昂纳多的秘密正如夜空中的繁星，他不了解繁星，也不了解莱昂纳多。这时，疑惑又冲上了他的心头。如果他真的无法活过今夜呢？尽管这在他自己听来是如此不可信，但世间不可预料之事太多了，或许他能赢了维埃里，但自己也身受重伤，要在痛苦中缓慢地丧命。有那么多未知的可能性，但谁又能断定这一切呢？他许下一个承诺，就要遵守。  
  
他又快步往家走，一边走，一边自嘲地想：这年轻人，人们总说他是个浪荡子，唯一的喜好就是四处寻欢作乐。他今夜一赴约，人们又要将他当成傻子取笑了。但那又如何呢？因为他从未违背过什么誓言，这次也必然要遵守承诺。他不再求什么荣耀，也不求什么名声了，他只求让自己心宁平安，而且，在那之后，他定要再回到画室去，问问画像的事。  



	10. L

10.L  
  
他的思想，不必多说，已经全然成为了风暴的中心。理智和情感要在里头开战，夺得主权。其中一方说，到河畔去吧，因为这一切统统都是假的，是你精神错乱了，现在去还来得及，天还没全黑呢；另一方说，无论如何，死亡的阴影都已经降临了，难道你愿意亲眼见到他的生命就此陨落吗？你倒不如坐在这里，假装什么也没发生，或许还能减缓悲伤的蔓延。  
  
太阳已经开始缓缓西沉了，一小片金色的夕阳光裹住了窗棂。他出神地看了一会儿，又将视线挪回到画像上。画像里，那具尸体的脸孔如此真实，看不出半点活人的气息。他使劲地盯着它，仿佛要将它看穿，要让它燃烧。但无论他怎么努力，画中人还是那副死气沉沉的模样，他看不出它本来的模样，看不出艾吉奥所见的模样。  
  
夕阳愈沉愈低了，星光已经开始闪烁，烛火喧宾夺主，照亮了人类世界的黑暗。莱昂纳多用过夜餐，又回到画室中去。理智的声音说他走火入魔了，画像正在将他引向深渊。但他还是坐了下来，细细地看着。他记得这轮廓，是他自己一笔一划地勾勒出来的，但这色彩，这神情，都绝不是出自他手。他见过死人，也画过他们的身体——多是用作研究参考，但他从未如此细致地描绘过一个死人的脸孔。或许，这是某些医师所说的“夜游症”，但倘若他真的曾在睡梦中更改过画作，艾吉奥又怎会看不到呢？这天下午，艾吉奥看到的画，和他看到的画截然不同，艾吉奥看到的是他最初的成品，那张令他自己都深深迷恋的画像。若艾吉奥在画中见到了死去的自己，便不会作出那样的反应。  
  
随着夜幕的降临，他愈发觉得自己深陷到疯狂中去了。在他至今的生命中，他第一次觉得自己来到了分岔口，面临着两难的抉择，对自己产生起怀疑来。他在自己向来平和的心中找到了一股疯劲，想得越多，他就越憎恨这张画像，这已经不是他的创作了！它遭到了恶意的修改，是魔鬼的杰作，是不详的，是渎神的。于是，一个微笑的想法逐渐变得强烈了，如果艾吉奥的命运是由这画像来判定的，那就将它毁掉罢！将它真真正正、彻头彻尾地毁掉，将它投入烈火中去烧成灰烬，当它的骨灰随风一起消散的时候，说不定命运的诅咒就会被打破了。  
  
哦，莱昂纳多。他不禁又对自己哀叹道。你又陷入幻境之中了，这世间并无命运诅咒一事，一切事物都有着它的依据，或许是颜料的缘故？或许是你在作画的时候太过入迷，加入了一些连你自己都不知道的手法？但这些变化又为何出现得如此适时呢，无论用怎样的理由搪塞自己，都总有一些无法解释的部分。但他知道，无论如何，他都得摧毁画像，他已经不堪忍受了，它已成为了魔鬼的化身，无论它展现出怎样的面貌来，都是魔鬼的面具。事到如今，仿佛也只有这个解释了。  
  
于是，片刻之后，他手持烛台，定定地站在画像前。庭院在这个寒冷的夜晚显得寂静凄清，脆弱的树叶在风中飒飒作响，让他想起海浪的声音。他去过西西里岛，很是喜欢海边的景象，他会长久地坐在那儿，凝视着大海，在他肉眼所看不到的地方，大海的一部分升上了天堂，久久不归。（注*《达芬奇笔记》原话：大海的一部分，会飞向天堂，久久不归。）他多想回到那个时候啊，回到他还不认识艾吉奥的时候，因为这回忆，现在想起来也变得黯淡了，而在那时，一切的色彩都是鲜明浓郁的，所有忧愁都像烟灰，被风轻轻一吹就无影无踪了，他不必为哪个年轻人悲伤担忧，也不必直面这让他精神恍惚的荒谬之事。那时，他喜欢哪个年轻人，就会向哪个年轻人示好，就算被拒绝，他也不会为此黯然神伤。  
  
但那终究只是简单的喜欢，也和忧愁一样，转瞬即逝，他从未对那些年轻人中的任何一个产生过更深切的情感，因而当那更深一步的情感到来之时，他发现自己成为了一个初学者。但这和其他的学识不一样，无法让人静下心来慢慢地钻研，又是如此的变化多端。他借此理解了诗人们为何会作出那样多愁善感的诗歌，诗人们将内心的五味杂陈都倒映在了歌谣里，而他将它们倒映在了画布上。诗人们曾舍弃过他们的诗歌吗？他们的诗歌有过神秘的力量吗？  
  
他又动摇了，诗人们不会因为保持缄默就让诗歌灭亡，他手中的烛火也无法真正摧毁什么东西。最终，他发出一声叹息，将烛台放到一旁，把画架搬了回去。回到庭院之后，他仰望夜空，觉得今夜的月光格外的皎洁明亮，没有往常那丝丝缕缕的雾云萦绕，这珍珠般圆润的月亮，在今夜显出了它的真实面目，他的心顿时也随着它一起云开雾散了。现在去，保准还能赶得上，他要去河畔。  
  
于是他匆匆离开，快步跨过平坦的石板路。他知道确切地点，年轻人们总在那里证明自己的勇气和能力。他选取了一条捷径，在黑暗的巷道内穿行，在冷冰冰的石墙间横冲直撞。他走着走着，竟发现烦扰着他的阴霾全都消散了，一种喜悦重又涌上他的心头，使他禁不住露出微笑来。什么神灵的预言，什么命运的诅咒，让它们统统都化成灰罢！他想。是谁窥见了艾吉奥的命运，又是谁说艾吉奥必死无疑呢？他要找回曾经凝望大海的那种勇气，他喜欢什么，就要去追逐什么，享受他生为人的自由。多愁善感的诗歌还在那儿，却越唱越快乐了。  
  
他就这么一路连走带跑地来到了郊野，停下之后方觉行事鲁莽，他本可以骑马来的，现在却使得双腿又涨又僵，明天恐怕是要忍受酸痛了。他继续朝前走，远远地，他就看到了那片被火光照得波光粼粼的河面，一些人围聚在河畔边，都是前来凑热闹的人。他匆匆扫了一眼，奇怪的是，没能看见艾吉奥，费德里克倒是在那儿，正在同人争执着什么。  
  
莱昂纳多从未见过维埃里.德.帕奇，不过他猜那位黑衣黑发的人就是了，因为他的腰间别着一把夺人眼球的剑，剑柄做得很精致，但一看就知道，这剑更多是装饰用，若真的握着这剑和人决斗，过不了多久，手掌就会疼痛难耐。黑衣的年轻人脸上有汗水，气息也不稳定。莱昂纳多走近的时候，他正一脸傲慢地瞪着费德里克.奥迪托雷。见另有人来，人群中不少人投来了视线，费德里克也瞧见了他，一愣，却不显得很惊讶。  
  
莱昂纳多不顾他和维埃里.德.帕奇之间那紧张的气氛，走上前去，低声地问他艾吉奥上哪儿去了。问这问题的时候，他发觉手心又湿又冰冷，唯恐听到不好的答案，唯恐他来晚了，这一切都已结束了。于是他又匆匆地扫了一眼地面，荒草枯黄，稀稀拉拉，一片狼藉，但并没有血迹。  
  
“我不知道，”费德里克低声地说，“我那好弟弟不知道发什么疯呢，一边说要维护自己的荣誉，一边却又自个儿跑得无影无踪了，现在德.帕奇要来质问我，要我代替艾吉奥跟他决斗，我可不想陪他玩。”  
  
“艾吉奥没赴约？”  
  
“不，他来过，”说话的间隙，费德里克又瞟了一眼那傲慢的年轻人，“我怕要出事，便跟着他一起来了，起初一切都照常进行，但打了没一会儿，他就一把扔下剑离开了，谁都拦不住他。”  
  
所以艾吉奥最终还是相信了他的‘胡话’。莱昂纳多想。只是不知他上何处去了。这时，那个傲慢的年轻人在他们身后开口了。“又来了一个，”那年轻人讥讽地说，“费德里克，这人是来给你做见证的吗？那好，这下人都到齐了，我们也不必等待了，把你那孬种弟弟留下的剑捡起来吧！”  
  
莱昂纳多那颗方才安定下来的心忽地又生气一股挟着怒火的勇气来，他上前一步，弯腰将剑给捡了起来。顿时，他的耳边响起了费德里克惊异的声音，问他这是要做什么。他朝后挥了一下手，又解下斗篷，交到费德里克手中。费德里克呆呆愣愣地接过，大睁着眼睛，惊讶地看着他朝向维埃里.德.帕奇站好。那年轻人显然也是没料到事情会这么发展，惊讶过后，却又笑起来，说：“好，看来奥迪托雷家一个男子汉都没有，竟要一个不知名的门外汉来顶替，但夜已深了，我也不愿再追究了，就这样吧。”说着，他拔出剑，也摆出了架势。  
  
河畔边鸦雀无声，那些凑热闹的人也统统不说话了，过了一会儿才窃窃私语起来。莱昂纳多听出他们在议论自己，天色太暗，即使周围有认识他的人，也不一定能看出他是谁。他要感谢这夜色和摇曳的火光隐藏了他的身份，因为他想尽快离开，不想将影子留在身后。果然，在他们的议论中，他是一个不知从哪儿冒出来的人，他们只能将他当成费德里克的朋友。而费德里克照旧发着愣，半句话也说不出来，就这么呆呆地看着决斗的发生。  
  
莱昂纳多忘了计算时间，因为他一握紧剑，热血就涌了上来。但他知道，战斗结束得很快，几个闪身，几下有力的击打，维埃里便倒下了。周围顿时响起一片惊呼。那傲慢的年轻人挣扎着爬起来，又摆好架势攻来，这次却连武器都被打落了。只见那支漂亮的小剑在空中翻了个身，就落到地面上了。剑柄上的宝石闪了闪，便被压在了低下，和维埃里.德.帕奇一样，几乎是在一瞬间就失去了光彩。  
  
莱昂纳多半句话不说，也不去羞辱自己的对手。他回过身，将艾吉奥的剑交回到费德里克手中。费德里克还保持着那副表情呐，这时才大梦初醒般地反应过来，问：“方才发生什么了？”  
  
“没什么，他摔了一跤，”莱昂纳多回头看了一眼，那年轻人正被他朋友扶着站起来，一脸的忿怒，却显得很虚弱。  
  
“你精通剑术？”  
  
“我只会握剑，不过，这就足以打败他了，”说完，莱昂纳多冲费德里克微笑了一下，拍了拍他的肩膀，拿回斗篷，便转身离开了。身后有人叫他，正是那败者，叫得很不礼貌。他对此毫不理会，加快了脚步，急急忙忙地爬上山坡，几乎是一路跑着回到了城内。洁白月光下，他就像一个经受过牢狱之灾的人重获了自由那般，迫不及待地要走进另一段人生。如今一切都结束了，那些阻碍着他的、让他畏缩不前的东西全都不复昨日了。在他决心到河畔去的那一刻，在他捡起剑的那一刻，勇气便又回到了他的心中，那股要时时顾及画像、要在暗中胡思乱想的懦弱终于像潮水那样褪去了。他记忆中的海又一次地多彩明亮，这夜晚又一次地充满了美丽。他快步地走着，不去思考任何可能性，径直朝着自己的工作室走去。街道上零零落落的行人，见到他这副神采奕奕的模样，都不免要多看上几眼。但他谁也不理，谁也不看，他只看得到一样事，只看得到一条路了。  
  
他回到工作室，步入庭院，走过长廊，打开了画室的门。画室内，那扇紧挨着屋后空地的窄窗开着，风轻轻地抚弄着窗帘，月光也涌了进来，洒在地面上。而艾吉奥就在那儿，坐在微明的月光下，俨然像个圣徒。


	11. E

11.E  
  
说是准备，其实也不过是带上剑，换身轻便衣服罢了。那把剑还是他先前用来作练习的，模样很是朴素，没有繁复的花纹，也没有闪光的宝石，更没有削铁如泥的神力，但用起来很顺手。他还是个孩子的时候，就时常习剑，他叔叔马略有时从蒙特利久尼前来拜访，也要抽空教教他。他叔叔马略经常说，用起来顺手的武器就是好武器，哪怕它只是一根树枝，也照样能夺人性命。  
  
黄昏降临之时，费德里克来了。他以为自己的兄弟又要费苦心劝说，便摆出一副冷淡态度来，打算置之不理。但费德里克站到他身边，神情平和，说要同他一起去。  
  
“你总得找一个帮手，”费德里克说，“维埃里有两个，你却一个也没有，这怎么说得过去，知道这事的只有我和克劳迪娅，还有莱昂纳多，不便打扰他，那就只剩下我了。”  
  
“我以为你是来将我锁在房间里的。”  
  
“我倒是想，但我怕你要将屋子给烧了，我自知无法劝说你，弟弟，你自小就像一块顽石，谁都没法动摇你的决心，那我还不如同你一起去，免得人家划花你这张用来吃饭的脸蛋。”  
  
他不禁被逗乐了，笑了一会儿，点了一下头。片刻之后，他们一同离开家宅，骑马朝河畔而去。马儿小跑着，行得很慢，马蹄在渐浓的夜色中哒哒作响。途中，他们谁也没发话，各自享受着马背上的颠簸，享受这难得的宁静。圆月渐渐爬上梢头，郊野静谧，远处的河畔边有忽隐忽现的火光。在小山坡旁，他们翻身下马，决定步行。  
  
他们一步步朝那火光走去，他依旧一言不发，嘴唇紧抿着。他有心事，每走一步，这心事便愈重一分，要将他拉着往下坠。秋夜的寒风在阿尔诺河泛起阵阵涟漪，在灌木丛中扬起沙沙微语。火把的红光摇曳着，像是在起舞，是热情狂乱的舞蹈，维埃里.德.帕奇则是领舞人。艾吉奥认出他旁边站的两个人，正是那天晚上出现在他家中的人，一旁凑热闹的人当中也有几张熟面孔。他们多半都是站在维埃里那一边的，多亏费德里克来了，不然他就是孤身一人，等见到这场面，才会知道一时热血沸腾的行为是多么冲动。在这点上，费德里克恐怕是说对了，如果他只身一人前来，那么维埃里就算使诈，也不会被公然戳穿，反倒是他本人要吃苦头了，维埃里做事向来不知道轻重，他很可能就此葬送性命。  
  
就像莱昂纳多说的那样。  
  
他无法阻止自己去想画家，想那间狭小的画室。他还记得什么呢？记得风和阳光一道涌入窗子，记得薄纱般的白色窗帘像海浪般翻涌，盛夏时分的阳光炙热明媚，在它所及之处点起了火。（注*响应本文开头）他还记得那块暗红色的背景布，窗外鸟儿啁啾，昆虫鸣叫。还有自己那一系列愚蠢的游戏，忽远忽近，若即若离，时而严肃冷淡，时而又摆出轻浮的态度来诱惑画家。最后被他想起的，则是那幅堪称完美的画像，以及画家那欲言又止的态度。那是莱昂纳多无数个秘密中的一个，他多想走进莱昂纳多的思想，亲眼看看那些秘密，然而他至今被阻隔在外，仿佛莱昂纳多是另一个世界的人。  
  
苦涩重又泛上他的心头，就算维埃里.德.帕奇使尽全力讥讽他、挑衅他，他也不为所动，像具丧失了魂灵的行尸走肉，好像这世间的所有事物都无法将他撼动了。费德里克察觉到不对劲，低声地叫他的名字。他这才有所反应，却也显得漫不经心。他发现自己已经和维埃里面对面地站着了，他自己并不记得有这回事。那头，维埃里已经将那把精致的剑握在手中了。那能算什么剑呢？固然好看，却更适合摆在架子上供人观赏，就像维埃里.德.帕奇本人一样，只会说空话，在暗地里干下流勾当。奇怪的是，这么想的时候，他竟不感觉愤怒，换做从前，肯定就回应挑衅了。但现在，他只在心里想，同这样的人决斗，又有什么荣耀可言呢？  
  
他取出剑握在手中，却没有半点要进攻的意思。维埃里便笑话起他来，说他准是害怕了。一些人随着维埃里一起笑，刺耳的笑声就这样徘徊在他的耳边，像扰人的蚊虫一样叫他心烦。他半句话也不说，瞪了维埃里一眼。也不知这一眼有什么魔力，维埃里突然就被触怒了，二话不说朝着他攻来，他还未反应过来，几乎是本能地朝旁边一闪，躲过去了。人们停止了先前的窃窃私语，全神贯注地注视起这场决斗来。他们准是打了赌，看谁能赢得决斗，他不愿去想有多少人将钱押在了他身上。  
  
维埃里扑了个空，又发出一声响亮的呼喊，再度试图进攻。就这么一瞬，他突然对这一切都厌恶至极。他根本不想来，根本不想和维埃里决斗。他接下维埃里的挑战，纯粹是为了敷衍，他非要赴约，也和维埃里本人没有任何关系。他的身体，他的四肢，他的每一根手指都丝毫没有战斗的欲望。而这时，他又想起了莱昂纳多，想起先前的不欢而散。他这是在干什么呢？他将冷酷无情的话语留给莱昂纳多，蔑视莱昂纳多的忧愁。这为他带来了哪怕是一点快乐吗？没有，他反倒更为痛苦了，仿佛走进了熊熊烈焰之中。  
  
他不进攻，也不反击，维埃里的剑刺来，他就躲开。闲言碎语又在人们中间蔓延开了，他们议论他，作出无端猜测，这无趣至极的战斗已经将他们的耐心磨光了，尽管这才不过短短一瞬。下一刻，伴随着一下轻微的清脆声响，周围复又变得鸦雀无声了，人们惊讶地看着那支被丢在地上的剑，惊讶地看着不作任何表态就掉头离开的艾吉奥.奥迪托雷。维埃里也愣在原地，举着剑一动不动。他头也不回地走着，拨开人群，朝他先前拴马的地方走去。他走到山坡下，河边的人们才反应过来，叫他的名字，发出失望的嘘声。他不作任何反应，因为他压根没听见，他的思绪全然被更重要的事占据了，那件事才更值得他去做，那个人才更值得他去见，那才是真正重要的。他抛弃重要之事，转而来到人群中，充当他们的娱乐对象，这是何等的愚蠢啊。关于那死亡预言，是真是假又有何谓呢，莱昂纳多终会说出原因的，不是今时，便是明日。现在，他不愿沉浸在悔恨之中，必须作出行动来才行。于是，他毅然抛下这一切，去追逐他生命中灿烂辉煌的那一部分了。  
  
他回了城，将马留在马厩里，匆匆赶往莱昂纳多的工作室。有多少个夜晚，他信步走过这些熟悉的街巷，去到一个让他无比向往的地方。他所处的这个世界，是一片广袤的沙漠，尽管有着无数灿烂的美丽，却也极尽险恶，危机四伏，处处都有令人心烦意乱之事。而那画室，尽管毫不起眼，却像是这荒漠中的一小片绿洲。他爱上了这绿洲中的勃勃生机，爱上了那清凉透彻的甘泉。这些事物，此前他从未见过。  
  
正门上着锁，他敲了一会儿，不见有人来应门。莱昂纳多大概不在家中，或是睡了。于是，他绕到屋后，找到那扇属于画室的小窗。月光恰好洒在窗棂上，就和不久前的那个夜晚一样，那时，夜色之美俘获了他，但今夜他无暇顾及它物。他一试那窗，竟惊喜地发现它未被锁上。  
  
画室里没有人，只有月亮给整间屋子覆上一层清冷的微光。他一翻进画室，便看到了那幅画像，那件艺术品。它显然是被搬动过，此时位于屋子正中，仿佛是画像一直在等他来似的。接着月光，他细细地端详起画中人来。他看得不大清楚，但那五官是他，毫无疑问，一切都是他。但这个夏天，他在背景布前摆出的并不是这个姿势，那个姿势他尝试了千万遍，是不可能记错的。他的神态也不是这样的，画中人在微笑，仔细看看又有一种诱惑力。但他当时摆出来的，则是一张称得上什么表情都没有的面孔，平淡无奇，即使有美的部分，也被他自己隐藏起来了。莱昂纳多这是作了一幅新的画像啊，他当时谎称画像被摧毁的原因就是这个吗？他怕他不喜欢？  
  
他真想亲口告诉莱昂纳多，他非常喜欢这画像，也为此感到高兴。然而莱昂纳多不在此处。他来到门边，推门步入了庭院。那通往其他屋子的令几扇门，曾经勾起了他无限的好奇心，他曾多想一窥其秘。但现在，当他有机会走进那些门的时候，他却不愿去做了。他不愿像个窃贼那般窥视别人的秘密，他不愿再当一个‘偷窥者’了，这个称号不会再给他带来任何兴奋感了。他希望这些秘密是由莱昂纳多亲口说出的，而不是他去窃取来的。  
  
于是他又转身回了画室，关上门，决定等莱昂纳多回来。静下心来之后，他不禁要猜想莱昂纳多是上哪儿去了。但对莱昂纳多的私人生活，他知晓得并不多，只得将心思转到那画像上去。他看得越久，想得便越多。他幻想莱昂纳多独自一人坐在这画室里，修改被污损的原画。莱昂纳多是出于何种心态做这件事的呢？是单纯的对艺术的热爱，还是别有原因？他想着，忍不住笑起来，笑完又觉得自己像个傻瓜。他又想，维埃里这会儿恐怕气个半死，可怜的费德里克！他将费德里克给忘了，希望他不会遭到什么不公的对待才好。不过，他的这位兄长在谈判方面向来很有一手，要真相互讽刺起来，维埃里是要一败涂地的。啊，还有他那任性的妹妹克劳迪娅，她为决斗一事生他的气，这下准会原谅他了，只是，按她那口是心非的性格，她还是会故作生气的。  
  
他就这么想想这个，又想想那个，全然沉浸在自己的梦境之中了。这时，外头的正门响动了一下，他立马醒了过来，心想，莱昂纳多回来了。  
  
究竟过了多长时间呢？他不知道。不过，从正门到画室的路，不过短短几步。他真怕莱昂纳多会到其他房间去，是啊，莱昂纳多有什么理由一归来就到画室里去呢？但事实就是这么一回事，在这漫长得如同一整个昼夜的短短一瞬后，画室的门被人从外头推开了，出现在门外的，正是那个他时常在梦中所见的身影。


	12. L

12.L  
  
谁人能说得准一个人的灵魂有几面？人拥有独一躯体，其思想却不受约束，自由自在，甚至在这独一躯体中，人可以今天做男人，明天做女人，做老人、孩子皆可。清晨是勤劳人，夜晚却摇身一变化为酒鬼的人也不在少数。他曾浅显地将艾吉奥看作三面一体，年轻人，魔鬼和英雄。现在，它们都消失了，在他面前的只剩艾吉奥.奥迪托雷本人，而艾吉奥.奥迪托雷可以是任何模样。一个人，正是因其灵魂的多样化才大放异彩，才变得如此特殊，叫他在茫茫人海中脱颖而出。这灵魂，既是冲动的鲁莽之人，是捍卫荣誉的高尚之人，也是半路而逃的弃约之人，而在莱昂纳多眼中，这灵魂属于一个勇敢之人。  
  
他终于发现了这其中的真谛，在这年轻人漂亮的外表下，在他此前理解的三面灵魂中，除去火的美和生命之美，还有一种真正的美，那便是不畏世俗的勇敢。夜晚的阴影下，他看到画像又恢复了从前的模样，画中人又一次地变得鲜活了。这时，他仿佛才从幻梦中走出来，真正地用一个普通人的视角去看这幅画。在他面前的画像，也仅仅不过是一副画像，不承载任何预言，也没有任何神力，只不过是一张反应多面性灵魂的画作罢了。在画像上看到哪一面灵魂，全由看的人来决定，而且，除非情感强烈，否则便什么也瞧不见。若是非要深究他频繁看到画像改变的原因，那便得从他的心境中找原因了。正是因着他那向来平静的心泛起了波澜，他才陷入了此前从未面对过的境地，他才开始在工作的时候分心，开始揣测另一个人的想法，这些都是从前未有过的。在这突如其来的变化中，他显得如此手足无措，以至于觉察不到脑中思绪不受约束，像飞絮般四处飘扬。  
  
他给艾吉奥的灵魂分为三面，是因为他未真正看到艾吉奥的‘背面’，即为一个人灵魂的核心。他们相处的时间是那样的短，谈话又是那样的少，对双方的印象多半只停留在表面，剩下的便是些猜测。正如他从未将自己的其他身份展示给艾吉奥那样，艾吉奥的灵魂核心也未在他面前显现过。而现在他明白了，在真正触及到一个人的灵魂核心之前，探索者免不了要陷入幻境之中，这幻境是由无数臆想组成的。他将这些臆想统统投入狂热的作画中去，因而产生了这样一副画像。此后，当他再次走进臆想的幻境中去的时候，他便从画像中找到对应的那一面，画中人因此在他面前发生改变。但事实上，画像还是从前的模样，只不过是他自己走进幻境之中了。  
  
此时此地，当他看见艾吉奥坐在画室中的身影时，那个被他所塑造的幻境轰然瓦解了，所有的担忧、所有的臆测都被抛进了虚空之中，只有面前这个人才是真正的答案。画像中那近乎完美的形象也要在这个人面前黯然失色，因为这个人才是真实的，这个人才是倒影的主人，这个人的触摸才是带着温暖的体温的。他走到画室中间，这人也站起来。他们亲吻，用拥抱代替话语。他曾将亲吻也分为两面，但这次没有那两面了，因为，又有谁说得准亲吻一定是甜蜜的，或一定是苦涩的呢？亲吻只是亲吻，感情和灵魂一样，是多面一体的。  
  
“原谅我吧，”他热爱的这个灵魂说，“我的双眼被蒙蔽了。”  
  
不，他在心里说。不。因为没什么好原谅的，因为他才是需要求得原谅的那个人，他才是被蒙蔽的那个人。所谓死亡预言只是他恐惧的产物，第一次尝得爱情的甜蜜果实之后，他内心的恐惧就以他察觉不到的速度蔓延开了。在他的内心深处，在那个幻境中，害怕这一切会离他远去的恐惧扩张到了极限，竟来到了冥河的边缘。就在这紧要关头，费德里克又来找他，同他商量劝说艾吉奥的事，他便将这恐惧和艾吉奥即将面对的决斗给联系上了。但这件事，他暂且不愿在此刻提起，于是说：“我从未责怪过你，你为荣誉赴约，这是诚实的高贵品质，世间没有任何一个人可以批判诚实。”  
  
“但我最终还是将荣誉抛到身后去了，”艾吉奥苦笑一下，“我打了几下，就仓皇而逃，将他们统统抛在身后，自己则落为一个笑柄，但我说，我是不会为此后悔的，因为打赢维埃里.德.帕奇也算不上是什么荣誉之事。”  
  
“你真的那么做了？”他故作不知情地表露出惊讶，“不过……我赞同你的决定，就坊间流言来判断，那位少爷不值得你付出如此气力，你兄长的观点也正是如此，我想其中的真实性是无需质疑的，你离开了，反倒是种高尚举动，因为你避免了让他在众人面前出丑。”  
  
艾吉奥又笑起来，这回是真心实意的笑。笑过后又席地而坐，他也在他身旁坐下，那幅画像近在咫尺，居高临下地俯视着他们，但现在，他的臆测不会再投射到画像中去了。他的生活又恢复了往日的充实，湖面又一次地归于平静。艾吉奥在他身旁说话，声音不高，讲述的是决斗的细节。“莱昂纳多，我发现，面对一件事时，权衡什么是这件事中最重要的部分是很有必要的，但大多数时候，理智的声音都是最为微弱的，所以我经常作错决定，因为我不是一个意志特别坚定的人，”艾吉奥说。这轻声细语像是被具象化了，搔着他的耳畔，使他禁不住地微笑。他希望这月光能黯一些，因为他藏不住自己的傻气。  
  
“你说他们会将气撒到费德里克头上吗？”说到后来，艾吉奥问，“说实话，我那位兄长虽然熟练地掌握语言的魔力，有些时候却也会失效，先前他劝服不了我，说不定也劝服不了维埃里呢。”  
  
“我们可以回去看看。”  
  
“真的？他们准会将你认成是我找来的帮手……好，好，管他们呢，来吧，来吧，我们一同骑马去。”  
  
于是，他在今夜第二次启程去河畔，这次要轻松得多了，不必徒增身体上的疲惫了。不过他想，河畔多半是没人了。果真，他们出了城，便看到小道上有几个晚归的人正缓缓走来，都是方才聚在河边的人。他们看见艾吉奥，多半都装作没看到，快步走开。只有一个人回应了艾吉奥的疑问，说河边的事已经结束了，维埃里离开了，费德里克也安然无恙，他们都散了。说完之后，这人认出了骑在后方的他，不禁问道：“大人，你这是回来做什么呢？将什么东西给落下了吗？”  
  
“是啊，”他敷衍地点头，将那人给打发走了。艾吉奥困惑地回头，正要开口，他便一蹬腿，骑到艾吉奥前方去了。河畔没人了，但他不想掉头回城。没过一会儿，身后便传来了另一道马蹄声，他们一前一后地骑行着，等到了山坡附近才停下。周围空无一人，只有风迎接他们的到来。  
  
“那是怎么一回事？”艾吉奥一下马，便上前问他，“那人说你是‘回来’的，难道先前你也在河边？我可没发现你，你乔装打扮过了？”  
  
“如果连你都认不出我的乔装打扮，那人又怎会认得出，”他一面说，一面在干燥的草地上坐下，深呼吸这郊野冰冷的空气。他决定将真相说出来，便说了。不过，他将决斗过程给略去了，只说是自己赢了。  
  
艾吉奥的反应同费德里克无异，显得万分惊讶。但惊讶过后，艾吉奥又笑道：“我不该觉得奇怪的，你有着数不尽的秘密，使剑对你而言自是不在话下，不过，你还有什么叫人惊奇的能力呢？现在就统统告诉我吧，免得我以后每天都要承受惊吓，不如一次性吓完来得好。”  
  
“噢，真要说起来，恐怕说到天亮都说不完，”他故意说，“我要告诉你，我正在研究如何让人像鸟儿一样飞上天空。”  
  
“别同我说笑了，莱昂纳多，说真的，”艾吉奥停住话音，等着他回应，过了一会儿又紧张地问，“你没说笑，莱昂纳多？你说真的？”  
  
“哪天我会让你试试的，”他说。  
  
“我可不想做伊卡洛斯，大画家，”艾吉奥喃喃地说，“虽然我已经是了。”  
  
“等回城以后，你可以尽情地去看，”他说，“那些门从未对你紧闭过。”  
  
“我却从未想过要将它们打开。”  
  
看来他们是一样的，他想。他们是一样的，爱对他们而言并不陌生，但涉及灵魂的爱却是第一次，若非如此，他们之间便不会产生那么多平白无故的误会了。他笨手笨脚，艾吉奥也同样笨手笨脚，仅凭从前的经验来应付一切，殊不知这一切都是全新的，需要他们同时去探索。就像一个老者对他的孙子说，你应当走这样一条路。老者说得是对的，却不适用于他的孙子，因为孙子是个全新的灵魂，孙子所处的也是一个全新的世界。从前的经验，有时并不能融入新的事物。  
  
他们是第一次结伴到城郊来，不远处，马儿安分地站在原地，风吹动它们的鬃毛，带来一股淡淡的马厩的气味。这时，有一片秋叶落到莱昂纳多的头上，他伸手将它取下，稍一用力，枯叶脆弱的身躯就随风而去了。已是深秋了，漫山遍野的金红很快又会颓败，最终覆上白霜。但冬天的到来，又暗示着另一年的新生，山野很快又会重回春天的怀抱，紧接着就是那热情似火的夏天。夏天，即使是在这寒意阵阵的秋夜里，想起夏天还是叫他的心中生起一丝躁动。莱昂纳多不由望了一眼艾吉奥，想起这男孩在夏天时的模样。他现在又是什么样呢？似变未变。但一经对比，莱昂纳多便发现，短短几个月时间，他变得更为成熟了。  
  
他不知道他们坐在这里的理由是什么，艾吉奥保准也不知道，但他们谁都不发问，谁也不打破宁静。事实上，自相识以来，他们仿佛总是这样坐着，在那种看似平静的场面下，总是有暗潮涌动，只有这一次是真正平静的，无论是外还是内。经历了横冲直撞的探索之后，他们的心跳都毫不剧烈，他们都感到了释然。  
  
于是，莱昂纳多想，是时候说说画像的事了。


End file.
